


Drowning in Your Love

by MysticLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, F/F, M/M, Olympics, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Victor is a swimmer instead of a skater, Victor is in the closet and in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLipstick/pseuds/MysticLipstick
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has always gotten away with being a whore in college. Being the top athlete swimmer has gained him tons of attention, championships and girls. However, a cosmic encounter with Yuuri Katsuki has him questioning everything—including his sexuality. Yuuri’s shy nature and blatant disregard for Victor’s fame has Victor chasing him—something he’s never done, but Yuuri shuts him down. Completely.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 38
Kudos: 248





	1. Cleaning His Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's philandering is starting to catch up to him.

What was it about college athletes that made people so horny?

Victor contemplated this as he collected his scattered clothes on the floor, save for his pants that were only half off. Those types of questions crossed his mind after it was too late. If only he could think straight beforehand.

“You’re gonna leave? Just like that?” Anya complained. “You always do this, Victor! Why can’t you stay for once?”

 _Because of how you’re acting._ “I told you, I have practice.”

“What about afterwards?”

“Studying.”

Anya laughed. “Since when do you study?”

He didn’t. But Victor needed all excuses to get out of this girl’s dorm with his skin intact. Preferably before she started crying. "I have an important test coming up."

Anya snorted behind him, breathing in Victor’s ear. "Again, since when do you care? I remember when you didn’t mind missing a class or two to cuddle in bed with me."

Victor should’ve known this was a bad idea.

Normally Anya was right, but that was when other people weren’t waiting for him. But at this point, Victor was in a hurry and he couldn’t afford to be late, so he turned around and saw that Anya was still in the nude. Before he could let his primal urges take over again, Victor’s pants buzzed in the leg that was still attached to him. A wave of relief took over. Saved by the iPhone.

Or maybe not, because in big capital letters, he could hear Yakov’s voice yell at him through the screen: _GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE VITYA!_

And that’s why Victor never took his pants completely off.

* * *

“Over here” was of course the main locker room where all the athletes changed for practice. Not just swimmers like Victor, but also the football, basketball, baseball and soccer, rugby and tennis players. So, one can imagine how packed it could be if certain seasons overlapped. Luckily for Victor, he didn’t have to worry about sharing because he had his own room adjacent to the main one. And don’t blame Victor for that. An old fling paid for the whole thing.

And that wasn’t even the most outrageous thing girls and some guys have done to gain his affection.

After receiving two more texts from Yakov in which he called Victor a brat in one of them and an insufferable idiot in the other, he finally showed up. Some of his teammates applauded him while others scowled and roll their eyes as Victor stepped through the door. By now, they knew his routine. Victor walks to practice, with all intent and purpose to make it on time, but a hot redhead texts him saying she missed Victor’s big Russian co—

"Hey! Legend! Nice of you to show up."

He was almost at his coach's office when he heard a familiar voice belonging to his friend Chris. Victor approached him at his locker.

"Yakov is pissed at you."

"When isn't he?" He rolled his eyes. 

"When you're not late for practice."

“Touché.” He had a point there. But Victor continued to banter. "But when am I ever late?"

"On days that end in 'Y'"

"If he keeps going at me the way he does, he's not gonna have any steam left before the time trials."

"Well, perhaps stop letting that anaconda of yours do all the thinking for you. Was she worth it at least?"

"Tch."

"You know Georgi is gonna kill you."

Victor shrugged. "He broke up with her if I remember correctly."

“More importantly than that, I don’t know how you can swing that way," Chris shuddered and closed his locker. "Once you had a hot dog, it's hard going back to ground beef, know what I mean?"

That was Chris. Always the king of oversharing. "Keep your lewd fantasies to yourself."

"Says you. If it weren't for yours, we wouldn't have to do extra laps every day." 

"And you're in better shape because of it, so you can thank me later."

"I'd like to, but you're still batting for the other team."

For some reason, the fact that he kept bringing that up kept making him laugh. But whatever, it was Chris. "Well, maybe if you keep swinging, you'll get a hit some day."

"Really?"

Victor snorted. "No."

"Asshole."

"Remember Chris; it's an exit, not an entrance!" Victor called as he made his way over to Yakov's office. No doubt Georgi would catch up to him to “talk”, but Victor would cross that bridge once he got to it. 

He put that in the back of his mind once he stood in front of Yakov’s door. Before Victor could knock, he already heard his coach on the other side, yelling at someone else. Poor guy. He was probably taking most of the brunt of the punishment that was meant for Victor. He really needed to get his head together. It was all over the place. 

The door opened and discovered that it's a kid on the junior varsity team, Guang Ji, that Yakov was laying waste to. Once he turned around and saw that it was Victor, he blushed a bit and turned back.

Everyone froze in awe whenever the Living Legend was in the building.

Victor felt bad for the kid so he ruffled his hair and said hi. He didn't mean for anyone else to be punished because of his whoring. Once he left, Victor took a deep breath and walked in Yakov's office. 

"Victor!" He said with a sardonic sneer. "How nice of you to join us! Would you like some coffee or some tea? Foot massage? Or maybe a nice swift boot in your ass?"

That was Yakov. Demonstrating all his redeeming qualities as a person in less than thirty seconds. But if he wanted to play tit for tat, then Victor could do that too. "Coffee will be fine," he said as he sat down in the chair in front of him. 

"Hey, get your ass up. Idiots like you who have no respect for the rest of their teammates don't deserve to sit down."

Victor sighed. Perhaps not the right time to get on his bad side even more. He didn’t blame Yakov for his frustration. He hadn’t made this year easy for him. "What can I do for you, Coach?"

"You can start by telling me what the fuck _this_ is all about," he answered while throwing a bunch of papers in his face. 

"What is it?" Victor asked, blinking so that the corner of the papers wouldn’t stab him in the eye. 

"Normal people would pick up the paper and see for themselves, but I guess you're the exception to the rule."

Normal coaches didn’t try to make their players feel like shit either, but that was another story. 

"Your professor is telling me that you're not putting forth the effort to pass the class. You're not studying, or doing assignments and of course, since you think you're hot shit, you think you can show up any time you want."

Victor picked up one of the documents that Coach threw at him. It was a test with a big giant red 'F' on it. It was from his horrendously difficult Biology course. "Is this the only class you're mad at me about?"

"Does it matter? This isn’t high school anymore, Vitya. Do you know how much this affects your teammates, you idiot? You're their captain! Stop putting your groupies above everything else and set a fucking example!"

Victor was aware of that. But what did his sex life have to do with his grades? "Coach, I really am trying here. I just can't get the material. Math has always been hard for me."

"It's only hard because you don't put forth any effort. Instead, all your efforts go to getting as many chicks in your bed as you can in any given week.” He threw another balled piece of paper at him. "Get it together, or else I'm gonna have to have Chris take your place. I'm done with your shit, Vitya!"

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm totally lost in that class."

"Then ask for help like anyone else would. Sign up to get a tutor. I don't give a damn. Do whatever you need to bring those grades up. Don't fuck with me, Vitya. I won't hesitate to replace you. I don’t need you acting up, especially since all eyes will be on you this year once you graduate.”

"Okay, okay. I get it." Victor couldn't take someone cursing at hm so much but he knew it was his fault he was mad. He picked up all the papers from the floor. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Go take a shower. You smell like sex."

Victor blanched. "I meant about practice."

"Practice being on time. Can you handle that? And can you at least pretend you give a shit about this team? Don't make me look stupid by appointing you the captain, Vitya. It's time to grow up. Improve your image, and stop making careless decisions with your health. You’re not going to make it if you keep thinking life is one big orgy. You better think of something to impress your future sponsors and make yourself look good to these Olympic recruiters. They’re not going to risk their reputation by taking on a womanizer. So, I suggest you do something about it.”

Jeez, he sounded more like his dad than his coach. Once Yakov shooed him out of his office without letting Victor get a word in edgewise, he walked out of the door to find about ten people standing on the other side. Victor guessed they were listening to Yakov tearing him a new one. 

"Don't worry guys, everything's okay. I'm not in trouble." Much. 

Some of them looked at Victor incredulously. He understood why, because of his track record. He hadn’t always been the most dependable person. 

"So, is the infamous Victor Nikiforov getting demoted? Is that what's going on?" Said JJ near the back lockers. "Yakov laid it pretty thick in there. Is the Living Legend being taken off his throne?"

"No," Victor said curtly, rolling his eyes. "No one's getting demoted. Everything's fine. Now if you guys are ready to practice, then follow me. We got a lotta work to do."

* * *

_They_ had a lot of work to do, he meant.

Victor, on the other hand, needed a way to bring up this stupid science grade. Otherwise, he’d spend the rest of the season hearing how incompetent Yakov thought he was. Even Victor couldn’t endure that much of a tongue lashing. 

He had to find someone to tutor him.

The University of Hasetsu was a huge campus with more than sixty thousand students, so it wouldn’t be easy. Once Victor left the pools, he headed straight for the student center on the other side of the school. It was late in the afternoon but the sun still managed to make the sidewalks too hot to walk on. The winds had picked up, making it a little nicer to manage the heat. 

A few people greeted Victor as he walked by. Others just stared. It wasn’t something he wasn’t used to, being treated like a celebrity. It’s been like this since his freshman year.

There were tons of perks to being Victor Nikiforov. People treated him better because he was hot, (their words, not his) He usually got away with certain things (not with Yakov as you saw) and getting laid was the easiest thing in the world. Girls practically lined up to sleep with him, most claiming they enjoyed watching him swim, but Victor knew their reasons for pursuing him were much shallower. 

“Victor!” He heard yet another familiar voice calling from behind and just as he suspected, it’s one of his good friends, Mila Babicheva. Before he could greet her, she’d already tackled him with a hug, nearly knocking them both down. “I heard Yakov ripped you a new one... again.”

“Wow. News travels faster than herpes around here,” Victor snorted.

“What’s he so mad at you for anyways? What the hell did you do?”

“Well, I was in the middle of getting laid when he texted me. And somehow he knew about it.”

Mila made a face. “Gross. But he should be used to that by now, right?”

“He’s pissed because I’m failing Statistics and wants me to get a tutor. I really don’t want to, but he’s putting a lot of pressure on me to do well and behave this year.” He sighed at the entire prospect of it. “He has a point, but I wish he wasn’t so hard on me.”

“Someone has to keep a fire under your ass,” Mila pointed out. She and Victor sat underneath a tall maple tree as she opened a bento box filled with pirozhki, which he knew she loved. A few passersby glanced at them, but not much else. “Especially since you’re the one that told him all of your life goals.”

“And now I wish I hadn’t,” Victor plopped down next to her. “Because he’s expecting a lot more out of me.”

“Well, it’s not every day that one of Yakov’s pupils tells him they want to make it to the Olympics. You did it to yourself.”

“Gee, thanks,” Victor rolled his eyes and grinned.

Mila just shrugged and took a huge bite of her pirozhki. “Next time, don’t tell the whole world what you plan on doing. Now everyone expects you to make it.”

“No pressure there,” said Victor.

“Come on Vitya, who else can set records like you? You’re ranked number one in the men’s four-hundred-meter relay. Not to mention you’re the best springboard diver in the whole division. I can fill an entire book of all the shit you’ve accomplished in the past four years. And so can Yakov. That’s why he’s so hard on you.”

“Is that why he calls me a disgrace most of the time?”

“No. He’s just mad because you’re getting laid more than he is.”

Victor had to laugh at that. Mila always seemed to know exactly what to say to cheer him up, even with the weight of the world and pressure from Yakov bearing down on him. It was a wonder they’d never done anything sexual, but Mila was always more like a sister to him.

Plus, she liked girls. So even if Victor wanted to, he couldn’t. And oh yes, he’s tried.

"That's the spirit," she beamed, reaching into her bento box. "Pirozhki?"

"Not until after time trials. I can't afford to eat whatever I want unfortunately."

"If only you applied that philosophy to the girls you’re banging."

Victor chuckled. "Am I really that bad?"

"There's a reason why they call you a rolling stone around here," Mila poked him in the arm with her elbow. "You've ever thought about settling down with just _one_ girl?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"Even if she was the right person?"

"I’ve never really considered it, we are in college after all. I mean, who wants someone blowing up your phone, nagging you about how much attention they need? I get enough of that from the girls I'm not even dating. Seems like too much work."

"You go for the hot, mentally unstable girls in our school and you wonder why they blow up your phone?”

"It’s not like I do it on purpose," Victor snorted.

“Stop sticking your dick in crazy. Problem solved.”

“Tell that to his dick as you so vulgarly put it.”

"Hmmm," Mila seemed to be thinking about her next snarky comment as she took a bite of her pirozhki. "Since you have such a problem with girls, have you ever thought about trying men?"

Victor shot his best friend a glare. "Heck no. I'm not having some guy shove his penis up my butt. That's not what it's there for!"

She wasn't fazed by his disgust at all, which made it worse. "Chris seems to like it."

"That's because he likes it up the rear and I don’t." That made Mila snicker, which flustered him even more. "What's so funny?" he demanded. 

"I'm just saying, you're kind of a pretty boy. It wouldn't shock anyone if you were gay. Nor do I think they would care."

"I'm not concerned with what people think. But I'm not attracted to guys. No way. And what do you mean it wouldn't shock anyone?"

"Like I said, you're a pretty boy. Too pretty sometimes. Your eyes look like swimming pools and you get mani/pedis done more than anyone I know. Sure, blame it on the fact that you're in chlorine filled water during most of your afternoon, but you care a little too much about your looks, Vitya. More than a straight guy should."

"That proves nothing."

"No? Then why do you use Pantene on your hair?"

"It makes it soft!" Victor lowered his voice, "...and manageable."

"I rest my case."

"Let’s not even go there, okay?" 

“Someone has to! When was the last time you were in a loving, caring, healthy relationship that didn’t revolve around sex?”

“Never,” Victor said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t have time for relationships. Swimming takes up most of my free time and I have way too much school work, on top of trying to graduate this year. I can’t fit a person into my busy schedule right now.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s the right person at the right time. Oh, are you ready for your trials?” she asked. “They should be coming up soon, no?”

"In two months." Victor was thankful for the sudden change of subject. "On top of preparing for that, Coach wants me to think of something to ‘improve my image’. He didn’t say what, so I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Well that’s easy,” Mila snorted. “How about doing something for charity? That always looks good on an Olympic resume.”

“I guess, but no one’s going to donate unless there’s an incentive attached to it.”

“Like what though?” Mila said. “What do you think would make people want to—” she then got a stroke of epiphany and grabbed his shoulder with a hard smack. “I got it! How about a charity auction?”

“A _what_?” Victor winced, nursing his now bruised arm.

“Charity auction!” the wheels seemed to be turning in Mila’s head as she excitedly hopped up and down. “We can auction you off to the highest bidder and they can take you out on an actual date! Do you know how much money you’d raise, Vitya? You’re a sex symbol to these girls!”

“Auction me off?” He drawled. “As in….sell me like I’m some whore?”

“At least you’ll be staying true to yourself, right?” she snickered. “Seriously though, you’d be killing two birds with one stone. And it’ll get Yakov off your back, at least for the time being! Just let me and Sara organize it, please?”

“You must be out of your mind,” Victor exclaimed. “Think of something else. I will not be auctioned off.”

“Aww come on Vitya, you haven’t been with _everyone_ here. I’m sure there’s a nice girl willing to take you out. A couple of thousand to be exact.”

“A couple of thousand headaches that I don’t need.”

“Come on Vitya, please? It’ll be fun. You never know, one of those girls could end up being your soulmate. Or guy, whatever.”

“Watch it,” He growled at her playfully, then sighed. “Fine, I’ll let you and your girl organize this thing. Just don’t do anything crazy. And if the chick is stable enough, I’ll go out with her.”

“Or guy…whatever.”

“Mila….” Victor warned her.

“Totally joking. But I promise, it’ll be a moment you won’t forget.”

He rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.

“Yes, we will.” Mila stood up and Victor followed her lead, throwing the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder. “In the meantime, if you’re going to the student lounge to sign up for tutoring, you better hurry up and get there, because there are only a few slots left. If you miss your chance, you’ll have to wait until next week.”

And he couldn’t afford to let that happen, not after the way Yakov chewed him out earlier.

After saying his goodbyes to Mila, he hurried along to the lounge. It was getting late and the sun was disappearing over the horizon. Victor had to dodge a few cute girls on his way there, one of which looked somewhat familiar (this was becoming ridiculous, he realized) but for once, his mind wasn’t on getting laid. He had to get serious.

Luckily for him, he got the very last slot. When Victor checked out the billboard, he saw that there was an opening under the name Yuuri Katsuki. He felt a little relieved that he didn’t recognize the name, which didn’t say much since he could barely remember the girl from last week. But Victor vowed that he wouldn’t go down that route with his new tutor. The last thing I need is Yakov breathing down his neck again about his grades.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._ For some reason, that name made his arm hairs stand on end. It was weird. The silliness that Mila was talking about earlier regarding soulmates came to mind. Victor shouldn’t have given it a second thought. But she had ways of getting into his head about certain things that she knew he didn’t like to talk about. He didn’t like to, especially with her, because she was one of the very few people who knew about his past.

Mila meant well. But she was like that meddlesome little sister who always tries to play cupid. Victor knew she wanted him to be happy, but she had to understand that he wasn’t in the right place to give himself to anyone right now. Male or female.

His phone buzzed and chimed with a text from what he assumed was another unknown number. Since Victor had finished practice and signed up for this tutoring thing, he could spend the rest of the evening in between the thighs of whoever was texting him.

But instead, it was an ominous message from Georgi that said: **_We need to talk._**

Man. Victor was starting to think Yakov was right.

* * *

“I swear to you Georgi, she told me you moved on.”

After successfully evading the man for about two blocks, he caught up to Victor outside of school. He was standing at a crosswalk on his way to his dorm that was located off campus when Victor felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. Unfortunately, it was Georgi.

“Well I didn't! It hasn’t even been a month yet, Victor,” he whined. “Why would you go after my ex?”

“I didn’t, actually. She was at one of my practices and she said she needed a shoulder to cry on.” Which then in turn became a dick to ride on, but Victor didn’t feel the need to mention that.

“She didn't even waste any time! How is it that she's okay and I feel like I'm dying over here?”

“Georgi…” Victor really didn't want to get in the middle of their relationship drama. He had a spectrum of problems of his own. “Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't intentionally going after her.” Victor wasn't _that_ careless with other people's feelings. “She just told me and I should've asked you first. If it makes you feel any better, it won't happen again.”

Before Georgi could answer, Victor’s phone rang for the hundredth time. Sometimes he wanted to chuck that thing into the ocean. It was another unknown number but thankfully, not from a girl he was sleeping with.

He was so distracted by the phone call that Victor didn't pay attention to the lights. And he crossed the street before he was supposed to.

And then, it happened. Faster than Victor knew what was happening. He saw the car coming toward him, but he couldn’t move out of the way in time. Victor prepared to feel the excruciating pain and inevitable death, but it was never to be. Someone—Georgi, he presumed—had grabbed him and dove for the nearest sidewalk, rolling right on the curb. Pain etched his entire back when they hit the ground, but they still managed to roll out of harm’s way. Unfortunately, they rolled too far and ended down an embankment on the other side. 

Then it was a whirlwind. Georgi and Victor rolled over each other again and again and down the green, grassy hill. Adrenaline pumped through his body, making his heart race at lightning speed. A few moments later, Victor’s back hit the lush meadow with a hard thud. Pain shot up and down his spine like lightning bolts.

Damn, that hurt. But at least he was alive. It took Victor a few seconds to collect himself and wait for the ache to go away. Meanwhile, his shoulders were being pinned to the ground, as though Georgi wanted to make sure he stayed put. Victor looked up to thank him for saving his life, but once he, he was speechless.

At the most chocolate pair of eyes Victor had ever seen. This definitely wasn't Georgi.

Raven hair aside, this courageous person really did look like an angel in disguise. The only problem was, this person was also a boy. A nice looking boy. And Victor would take that passing thought with him to his grave, because Mila would never let him live it down.

He had a decent jawline; a little too decent. Victor couldn’t explain why he was checking him out, but he couldn’t help but notice a stir in his belly. Maybe it was the leftover adrenaline and his body trying to calm itself. But his heart wouldn’t stop racing.

The earth seemed to stand still. They looked at each other, hard, deep, and searching, trying to figure out what happened.

Once Victor’s brain kicked back into gear and the eye contact was going on for longer than he realized, the boy’s face seemed to tense up as he looked panicked. Victor knew that look anywhere: Recognition.

His hair tickled his nose, and he brushed it behind his ear, with a flustered look on his face. By now, he knew who Victor was. “I…” he cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t want you to…”

Was he seriously apologizing for pushing Victor out of the way of a moving vehicle that almost killed him? He wanted to laugh! But instead, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. “Sorry for saving my life?”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant...” the boy’s face was beet red at this point. He looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to slam you to the ground so hard…”

Was he afraid of Victor or something? He heard of being star struck but Victor was ninety nine percent sure this boy has never been to any of his swim meets. The audience was usually filled with horny women and he certainly was no lady or fan of his…and Victor didn’t really have that many male fans.

“Better to be slammed on the ground than crushed to death by a three-thousand-pound car, right?”

The boy flushed even more. Victor didn’t know why. It’s not like he was flirting with the guy. “Y-Yeah. Umm…” he looked as if he wanted to say something else. “Y-y-you’re Victor, right?”

Victor’s gut told him he was trying to make awkward small talk than anything else because, who _didn’t_ know who he was? Then again, the boy looked petrified to even be talking to him, so he played along. “Yes, Victor Nikiforov to be exact. And you are?”

He hesitated for a second before answering. “My name is—“

Before he could speak, police sirens and footsteps suddenly surrounded them. In a matter of seconds, cop cars, a fire truck and an ambulance were on the scene, followed by hundreds of passersby, a lot of them coming from their school.

Victor saw a few familiar faces, some were his friends, others were fans, innocent bystanders and groupies—how embarrassing. Victor didn't want a mob trying to get in the way of the police doing their jobs. 

It wasn't until one of the EMTs came up to them and started examining his guardian angel for serious injuries did Victor notice that the young man still had his arms pinned to the ground, sitting on top of him. And he didn't even realize....

"Are you boys alright?" She asked. 

Y-yeah," this guy sure blushed and stuttered a whole lot. He awkwardly let Victor’s arms go and got off him. He twiddled his thumbs while avoiding eye contact. He seemed embarrassed. "But I think you should check on Victor. I'll be fine."

Astonishing. Even though the kid probably had cuts and bruises everywhere and every single muscle was going to hurt tomorrow, his only concern was Victor.

"I'll still need to check you," the EMT lady insisted. "Just to make sure you're okay."

His guardian angel seemed uncomfortable with it, and he kept looking over at Victor as another EMT checked him for injuries. As a matter of fact, they both kept looking back at each other, perhaps to see if the other was okay. Victor didn’t know. But once this was over, Victor had to thank this nice boy somehow. Maybe give him tickets to some of his swim meets.

Police gathered to block off the accident scene with yellow tape. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger and Victor kept hearing so many people call his name. The last thing he wanted was an audience.

"Step back people!" Victor heard someone shout. Everyone seemed to want to come up to him, mainly the girls who thought it was okay to cross the yellow tape. They then began fighting amongst themselves when they wanted to be the only ones at his side.

In the midst of all that, he even heard them yelling how "He was with me last week!" Or "He took me out a few days ago, so he's mine!" Victor even thought he heard one girl say that she was going to ask him out when all of this was over.

Amazing. Did they even care that he almost died?

Wait a minute. Of course they didn't. Because honestly, if the shoe was on the other foot, Victor wouldn't care either. But he also would not be acting like an opportunistic groupie.

Not before long, Victor saw his best friends in the crowd, trying to get through. Since they weren't allowed, they all yelled his name and waved.

It took a second or two for Mila to register what was going on. She looked over at his guardian angel who was still being checked on by one of the EMTs and then over at him. Then over at him and then back to Victor again.

He glared at her when she began smiling. Victor knew what she was thinking. He didn't want her to be right about what she said earlier. It's not like he planned for this to happen. The boy just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

That was it.

"Okay kiddo, it doesn't seem like you have any major injuries. I'm going to need you to give a statement to the police officer and then you're free to go," the EMT told me.

Good. Now Victor could go over to his guardian angel and thank him properly. But before he could do that, Chris, Mila and Georgi managed to get past the yellow tape and up the hill at his side.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Georgi exclaimed. "One minute I'm talking to you at the crosswalk and the next, this car nearly runs you over!"

"I honestly still don't know...everything happened so fast..." Victor looked over his shoulder and saw that his guardian angel also had friends that came up to check on him. When he caught Victor looking at him, he blushed and stared down at the ground.

"Is that the guy that pushed you out of the way?" Chris asked.

"Yeah.”

Victor was hoping and praying that Mila would choose another time to pick on him about what they discussed earlier but she wouldn't be Mila if she didn't. "Awww, how brave! And he's not bad on the eyes either."

"Mila..." Victor was not in the mood.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. He's cute." She had a knowing smile that Victor wish she would wipe off her face, but at the same time he wondered what was making her gush so much. He was almost afraid to ask, especially since Chris and Georgi were with him.

"Where's the idiot driver that almost ran you over?" Georgi demanded. "I'm pretty sure that's grounds for some type of arrest, right? I bet they were drunk."

That was Georgi for ya. Fighting on the side of justice. "Let the police handle that. The EMT said I'm clear to go once I make a statement to the cops. But there's something I need to do first."

"What?" All three of his best friends said in unison.

Instead of answering them, Victor stood up gingerly. Sharp pains dug into his back and shoulders but he did his best to mask it. He walked toward the boy and his friends. They were still engaged in whatever conversation they were having and one of them--Guang Ji noticed that Victor was coming their way and he nudged his guardian angel with his elbow. Then, once he saw Victor coming, he saw that familiar panic panic on his face again.

And dammit, if there was a worse time for the groupies to come up to Victor, it was right now.

He wasn't even near his destination when a bunch of girls came crowding around him. Then it was like a butterfly effect, and soon, Victor was trapped in their cocoon of admiration.

But just this once, he didn't want to be admired. He didn't want to be worshipped. He just wanted to thank this boy for saving his life.

"No! Wait! Just let me...I need to…!" He couldn't get away because some of them held his arm back. Others grabbed the other arm that was still in pain. He even felt one girl wrap an arm across his shoulders. His friends tried to come in between the fray, but it was blocked off.

"Victor! That was so brave of you!" One of the girls said. "You got out of the way of that car without a scratch!"

He gave her a scandalized look. "Excuse me?"

"Ohhh, Vicchan, you must be so hurt," another girl said. "Let me take you out. I'm sure you can use a few massages on those sore muscles right?"

She gave him a lewd smile that made him feel sick to his stomach. Right now, Victor couldn't focus on their incessantly annoying chatter. He just wanted to get to his guardian angel.

But once he turned around again to look for him, he was long gone.

_Dammit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story looks familiar, it's because it's a revised version of [Drowning Into You](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12436950/1/Drowning-Into-You). The POV has changed :D


	2. On a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to track Yuuri down before his insane fans do and possibly cause some irreversible damage.

“Victor's got a boyfriend; Victor's got a boyfriend!" Mila's sing-song voice echoed in his ears.

"Keep it down, will ya?"

That's all he heard from her for the rest of the evening into the night. She couldn't stop beaming over the fact that she thought she was right about Victor. All because of his interaction with the brave boy that saved his life.

Mila and Chris to a lesser degree pointed out that Victor had a sparkle in his eyes when he looked at the kid when he first rescued him. He smirked a few times, but Victor could see the wheels turning in his head too. Sometimes he thought his friends lived to play matchmaker.

But Victor wasn't thinking about any spark. How could he, consider what was going on around him? Victor knew Mila was just looking for an excuse to fawn over it, but he was too sore and worn out to put up a fight, so he just let her think whatever she wanted.

After Victor couldn't find his guardian angel and the police ordered everyone to leave the scene, he was a bit aggravated. All he wanted to do was talk to him, see if he was alright and thank him. Once again, it wasn't meant to be. It just reminded Victor of so many other opportunities in the past that these "fans" ruined because these they selfishly couldn't keep their hands off him.

It was time for a change. He was sick of this.

"You okay, Vicchan?" Mila said once they got back on the sidewalk. She only called him that when she knew it was time to be serious and there was something on his mind. It's sort of why it annoyed him when that other girl called him that. "You've been kinda quiet since we left. You know I was only kidding, right?"

Victor sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's been a crazy day. I just need some sleep."

That was only partially right. He couldn't tell Mila that he was having flashbacks about the boy that rescued him. It was such an impressive thing to do, pushing him out of the way, saving his life. Victor was never going to forget that. And just when he thought the boy was going to soak up the publicity like everyone else at this school would've done, he went and did the opposite. He didn't even stick around after everything was over. Most people (girls, let's face it) at their school would have taken advantage of the attention that would've followed doing something like that. They'd even go so far as to save Victor because of it.

But, his guardian angel seemed to shy away from all of that.

He seemed shy and anxious in general. Blushing like mad whenever Victor looked at him, fidgeting, avoiding eye contact with him; Stuff that he usually wouldn't notice about a person which was weird…

The more Victor thought about it, the more his curiosity grew. He wondered how old the boy was. What was his major? How did he—

"Victor! Victor!"

He didn't realize he was lost in thought until he was rudely interrupted. A random girl crashed into him on purpose with her boobs spilling out of her shirt. He’d nearly fell over if it weren't for Mila.

"I saw what happened earlier," she said in a fake tone. "Are you okay? Did that boy hurt you?"

Hurt him? Was she insane? What was wrong with these girls? Did they not see the same car accident that everyone else saw? Did they just blatantly refuse to acknowledge that a different person had saved Victor, and he wasn't the hero this time?

This rollercoaster ride was getting old, fast, and he wanted off.

Mila saw the irritation on Victor’s face, and without saying a word, she took his hand and walked away.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, trying to grab his arm. "I wasn't done talking to him."

"I don't care," Mila spat, lunging at her. "Leave him alone." When the girl wouldn't back off, Mila shoved her, hard. "I said let him go!"

"Bitch, you're not his girlfriend anyways, so _you_ let him go!"

Mila grabbed the girl's shoulders and shoved her against the lockers behind them, making about half the people in the hallway turn their heads their way. "No bitch, but I'm the best friend, and I can guarantee that you'll never be. Now scram, you stupid slut!"

"Mila, Mila! Relax," Victor hissed at her. She was drawing too much attention.

"Let that be a reminder to all of you whores at this school, Victor Nikiforov is single, and he doesn't belong to any of you!" her accent was thick and venomous, her words as fiery as her red hair.

Part of him was thankful that she was starting to understand how annoying this was, but now was not the time to get into a fight, because _everyone_ was staring. When the groupie stormed off, and Victor managed to convince her that it wasn't worth it, Mila took his hand, and wouldn't let him go until they got to his dorm across the street—looking both ways this time.

They garnered more attention as they made their way across the field in front of the school. Some leftover press and paparazzi tried to get a statement from Victor to put on their blogs, and God knows what else for the rest of the week. Luckily his best friend was a spitfire, so she didn't let anyone come near him.

By the time they got to the dorm, amidst all the craziness and people wanting to know what happened, Victor could've passed out from pain and exhaustion.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital, Vicchan?" said Mila. "Just to make sure everything's okay?"

"I'm too tired," he groaned, stretching and yawning. "And we would be in the waiting room all night. I just wanna sleep." His muscles were getting stiff. Victor couldn't have that especially with practice tomorrow and time trials were coming up soon after. “Yakov would certainly not let me off the hook, car accident or not. _If you're not kidnapped or dead, your ass better be at practice_ , he'd say.”

"Okay, well I call B.S on that, but I can't force you, so," she pulled out her phone from her purse. "I'm gonna go meet up with Sara and plan this charity auction. In the meantime, stay here, get some rest and behave."

"You're not even gonna ask for my input?"

"Nope. Now get in the house. And don't let anybody inside. That includes your whores. I don't wanna keep giving out these knuckle sandwiches."

"Yes mom," Victor jeered, sticking his tongue out at her.

She punched him in his good shoulder before hugging him and taking off. Victor knew what she meant by that. Normally, he’d have a girl or two over, and she would keep the neighbors up late with her moans, but after what happened today, Victor needed a break from them.

A long, peaceful break. But as long as his current reputation proceeded him, that was never going to happen, unless he did something drastic to turn things around.

Something like…

Whatever his mind was going to come up with up, it quickly fizzled when Yakov texted him again. What could he possibly want this time?

 _Come back to the office,_ was his command. _PR wants to talk to you._

For what? Couldn't they wait until tomorrow?

Victor ran his fingers through his hair, deciding on if he should go or not when his phone chimed again. _NOW, Vitya._

Guess that meant he didn't have a choice.

When he returned to his coach's office, he didn't even need to ask him if he heard about the accident. The damned thing was broadcasting on his small TV. Victor tried to ignore what the news anchor was saying, but he picked up on the words _affect Victor's swimming career,_ and after that, he forced himself to tune the rest out.

It was never ending.

"Victor Nikiforov," his Coach mocked. "Can swim at record speeds but apparently can't use that speed to dodge a vehicle."

He hated the way Yakov hit him when he was already down. "Coach," he groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Is that why you told me to come all the way back down here? So you can insult me again?"

"No, stupid. Did you not read my text? The public relations guy—"

"Yeah, yeah, I read it. He's here and wants to talk." Victor knew the drill. PR had to clean up his sloppy work and help him pick up the pieces; like they've done hundreds of times before.

"I'm leaving," Yakov announced, standing up. "Seeing as I'm a coach and not a journalist. But, you better be at practice tomorrow, Vitya. On time."

Victor sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'll be there, Coach."

"On. Time."

He was starting to lose his patience with him, but for the sake of the PR guy, Victor held it together with a fake smile. "On time."

With nothing more than a grunt, Yakov thankfully left without taking another jab at Victor’s character as if he needed to.

The PR guy stood in the background this entire time, arms crossed with an amused look on his face. "Is that how you guys always talk to each other?" he asked.

Victor sighed. "Every chance we get."

He was only kidding, but he didn’t think the PR guy picked up on that. "I take it your Coach doesn't let you slack off very much."

How observant. "He doesn't, but I do it anyways. If I were as serious as Yakov is all the time, I'd be miserable. He thinks it'll affect how I perform in the water, but it hasn't so far."

"So far?"

Well, that hadn't come out the way Victor wanted. It felt as if he’d had predicted his future. But all Victor could say after that was, "Yeah."

"You know Victor if you wanna do this some other time—"

"It's not that," he interrupted him, yawning again. "I'm just tired. But I also know that the press will be breathing down my neck at the crack of dawn tomorrow, and I already have a busy day planned. So, I need to get a statement ready."

"Well, in that case, I won't take up much of your time. A large part of this needs to focus on your fans. They've been blowing up social media about your condition because they're worried sick about you."

Victor rolled his eyes so hard at that but didn't say anything.

"Considering how taxing of a day you've had, we can make this short and sweet," he continued. "However…"

Victor waited for him to keep talking, but he had a feeling he already knew which direction he was going. "Yes?"

"About this boy—"

"Listen," Victor interjected right away, snorting about how right he was. "Before this gets out of hand like I know it probably will anyways, I just wanted to let you know that nothing is going on between this boy and me. I was the one who wasn't paying attention to what I was doing; the car aimed at me. This boy just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and he pushed me out of the way. That's it. Anything you've heard otherwise is a blatant lie."

The PR guy opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it again.

"What is it now?" Victor was beginning to lose his patience with him too.

"In that case, you might wanna make that statement sooner rather than later. Because everyone outside this door thinks otherwise."

Victor’s stomach dropped. "What? Why? What makes you say that?"

"You guys are trending. Worldwide."

"Trending?"

"Worldwide," he repeated.

"For what? What type of story could they get from this? All he did was save my life."

"You're saying it like it's not a big deal," the PR guy chuckled. "You don't see things like this happening every day, particularly in this school."

"Yeah, I know, but..." That's not what Victor was concerned about. He didn't want to say this out loud, but the reason he kept looking over at his guardian angel during the fallout was because he looked just as scared as Victor felt. They both could've been hurt or worse, killed. Something like that was hard to erase from his mind.

"Then what's the problem? If you ask me, this is perfect timing. The start of the swim season is just around the corner, right? Something like this could be a jumpstart to some more fans, subscribers, and sponsors. It may even catch the eye of some of those Olympic recruiters."

Why did Victor think it was a good idea to tell everyone that he wanted to join the Olympics? Mila was right. He should've kept it to himself. The tabloids were always looking for something to stick on the front page, and nothing was below their standards, including milking a sympathy story for all it was worth. And the more traffic they brought to their websites and blogs, the more money went into their pockets, which just added to the list of people that they hired and paid to bother him.

On the flip side, it also meant more endorsements deals, so that was nice.

"Just see what they're saying at least," the PR guy reached into his pocket and handed Victor his phone since he didn't have his. When he took it, he showed Victor all the big headlines:

_Near death collision! Heroic fan saves star swimmer!_

_Victor Nikiforov cheats death! Guardian angel watches over him as he pushes Olympic hopeful out of the way of a moving vehicle!_

Victor felt bile build up in his throat. Seeing the word 'death' that many times across these media outlet pages made him feel sick to his stomach. And to know that he was that close to being smashed into pieces if not for that boy…

His heart swelled. Victor was nearly overwhelmed with emotion. Every flashback he was having was making him more and more confused. He couldn't even explain what he was feeling.

But then Victor began to realize what the PR guy meant when he said there was more to it than what he assumed.

Another header read: _Love at first sight? Brave fan saves college swim star from certain death with a sparkle in their eyes._

There was that fucking word again.

But then there was another that caught Victor off guard: Love.

"What the hell?" he scowled and squinted his eyes. "The world thinks I'm gay now?"

"I tried telling you," the PR guy shrugged.

"Listen, PR guy—what's your name again?"

"Jordan."

"Sorry," Victor chuckled, "There's so many of you. Yakov can never seem to get anyone to stay."

"Probably because you've slept with half of our female crew."

Victor blushed. "Sorry about that," even though part of him wasn't. Some of those women were hot.

Jordan shrugged, he couldn't have cared less it seemed. "So? Are we making a statement tonight or what?"

He couldn't do it. Seeing the discomfort on that boy's face, Victor couldn't get that out of his mind. He could tell he wasn't used to that kind of attention. Not like Victor was.

"Victor." Now it was Jordan's turn to lose his patience. He rolled his eyes and took his phone back when he saw the faraway look on Victor’s face. "Go get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow morning with everyone else. Just make sure you have something ready for me to say."

Victor yawned, stretching his tired muscles. "Sure." Well, at least he wouldn't be forced to think. Victor could finally get some damn rest. He would have to explain his pseudo-sexuality later.

It wasn't until he got back to his place and hopped in the bathroom did he see how truly tired he was. Victor noticed in the mirror that there were dark circles and bags under his eyes. His hair was unkempt. There were cuts and scrapes in random landmarks of his body. Worse than that, there was an ugly purple bruise on Victor’s right shoulder. His dominant shoulder. His swimming shoulder. Victor needed to reduce the pain and swelling before tomorrow because Yakov was not going to cut him any slack.

"Dammit…" he was too tired even to take his clothes off. Victor couldn't stop yawning, and he hurt all over. He decided to pop a pain pill and save his shower for tomorrow morning. He was dying for some sleep.

It was a little after midnight. Victor went into his bedroom and fell backward on the bed, letting all his weight collapse on the mattress. He felt the last bit of energy leave my body.

"Ебать меня," he cursed in Russian, throwing his forearm over his eyes. Victor had never been so tired in his life. The semester just started about a month ago, and he was already over it.

Even before the accident, Victor’s life was hectic, from sunrise to sunset. If Yakov didn't demand his cooperation, someone else did. Whether it be Mila, Chris, Georgi, the press, his professors, the school newspaper and magazine, someone on the team who needed his guidance; everyone wanted a piece of Victor. And let's not forget the countless needy girls at Hasetsu University who saw Victor’s perceived loneliness as a DIY project and attempted to fix him…oh God.

Why couldn't Victor just meet someone in his life that treated him like he was normal?

Sure, the attention did wonders for his ego and that was always a good thing. But it always came with a price tag. And Victor wasn't sure if he was willing to pay with his sanity and dignity anymore.

As a matter of fact, he knew he wasn't. Victor had to do something to turn this around. He felt like he was losing control of his life and during this crucial time, when EPSN, Sports Center, BBC Sports and possible recruiters from you-know-where were watching him, he couldn't afford any more screw ups.

So, to keep things from imploding, Victor decided then and there that he was going to find his guardian angel before the press did. If not, he was going to get dragged into Victor’s messy life too, and he didn't want that. It would be like throwing a baby sheep to the wolves.

He didn't know how to contact him. Victor couldn't go on social media and appeal to his fans because they'd find him in two minutes and then tag and flood his page endlessly. From their brief run-in, Victor could tell he wasn't good with people. He didn't want to make it worse inadvertently.

Tomorrow morning, Victor was going to make his move. How he was going to do that without being noticed, he didn't know, but he had to get this under wraps. On top of the other crap going on in Victor’s life, and for the sake of PR, he needed to nip this in the bud.

Plus, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it until he showed his gratitude.

* * *

Victor was groggy and sore the next morning. His alarm went off at five in the morning and he’d just woken up from a weird dream that involved the planet Saturn. That's all he remembered. But Victor couldn't get it off his mind.

He tried to compartmentalize it as he showered and got dressed. He then poured Maccachin a bowl of dog food before he made his way out of the dorm. Last night, Victor did a bit of digging—let's be honest here, stalking—and found out where his guardian angel was going to be from one of his friends' Instagram page, named Phichit. That kid sure loved to take selfies.

Anyway, he was at the hospital. Since Victor had to be at practice 'On Time' this afternoon, he decided to get up this early and have a morning jog at the same time, to help settle his nerves.

Yes, you heard correctly. Victor Nikiforov, was nervous. He was never worried about meeting fans, but how could he not be after he’d discovered that the boy who saved his life was also the boy that he signed up under to be his tutor?

Reason being, it was going to be very hard concentrating on anything but those eyes of his. Victor did feel a spark when he looked at him. He didn't want to admit it to his friends, but…

Okay, fine, Victor liked his eyes. They were brown, like chocolate. And who didn’t like chocolate?

As soon as Victor closed and locked the door, he pulled the hoodie over his eyes and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. He chose not to drive because the whole world practically knew what his car looked like and he figured he could make an easy escape if he needed to. Victor didn't trust himself enough to cover his ass enough not to get caught because it's never worked in the past.

Something was nagging him about Yuuri, and he couldn't ignore the feeling any longer. Victor was on autopilot, jogging a little faster, but he felt a bit like someone was following him. He decided that it was just paranoia, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding. Adrenaline coursed through him as he picked up the pace. Victor tried to clear his head of everything but swimming. He needed to focus on that. He needed to think about practice and preparing for the TTs. Focus on his breathing. That was the most important thing.

"Hey, is that—"

On second thought, Victor knew this was a bad idea from the start. He couldn't be incognito no matter how hard he tried. Someone always knew it was him. Nevertheless, he picked up the pace, running a bit faster. As seconds passed, Victor heard more commotion behind him, and he knew by now that his cover was blown. He had to run for his life.

Thankfully, Fitness was Victor’s middle name—it had to be, so he was able to run for a long time. He didn't know if that would help him in this situation, but he damn sure was going to try.

There still weren't that very many people outside or on the road at five fifteen in the morning, except for those either going to work, or coming in from a night of partying. Alas, once they saw Victor, they joined the crowd that was chasing him. Everyone mostly came from school, unfortunately, so it could be why they decided to fall in line.

Dammit. Would this pandemonium ever end?

Just when he was starting to get tired, Victor saw the hospital in the distance and thanked God that he didn't have much further to go since apparently, the darkness and his black hoodie couldn't even disguise him. Knowing that people were going to be on social media uncomfortably soon disclosing his location fueled him long enough to almost reach the doors nearly. People kept repeatedly screaming his name, and it just made him run faster. Victor couldn't let them catch him. He had to get away.

There was a small forest of trees right before the curb by the road, and Victor thought that if he lost them in these tall shrubs and bushes, his chances of evading them would increase. So, he dove for the nearest one, wincing in pain from his injured shoulder while dealing with the new scratches from the twigs and branches that he jumped in.

Victor hit the ground with a hard thud, right on that shoulder. He cursed under his breath trying to ignore the pain and bunched his knees to his chest to hide in a little ball.

This was utter madness.

Victor held his breath as he heard shouts and voices of people running past him, some of them swearing they saw him run in this direction, which was true, but he prayed they didn't see him crouching in these shrubs.

Victor’s clothes were muddy, and he was sure he had leaves and dirt in his hair. Gross. But at least they didn't find him yet. Victor still had to find a way to get inside the hospital—because using the front door wasn't an option—and then after that, find Yuuri's room, all without being detected by more people.

Victor stayed in that bush for a good ten minutes because he wanted to make sure that there was no one else chasing him. When he was certain he was in the clear, Victor stood up and brushed the debris off his clothes and pulled the hood back over his head.

How the hell was he supposed to get inside at this point? The whole neighborhood knew by now that he was out and about, and the sun was barely peaking over the horizon. It would get crazier once everyone else was aware. Victor had to get this done before his first class, and that didn't seem to be happening.

He should've just stayed in bed.

Victor didn't know where everyone went, but time was of the essence. Instead of going through the front entrance where the groupies were probably expecting him, he headed for another door. Surely that wasn't the only way inside. It couldn't be.

Victor’s luck changed because after walking around for a good fifteen minutes, there was a heart center near the very back of the hospital. It was a separate building from the main emergency room, and he was confident that no one was here, at least the crowd that was chasing him. Victor knew his hoodie would garner suspicion from security, but once he walked through the double doors unnoticed, he approached the receptionist at the desk.

She was a hot blonde that wore a sexy black lace-up swing dress, on top of having a beautiful rack. Victor’s old urges nipped at him, but he pushed it down.

Immediately, her jaw dropped, and she was about to scream his name and blow his cover, but Victor put his finger to her lips. "Shhh…" he commanded her softly. It was time to put on the charm. "Don't speak, honey. I just need some information from you."

"V-Vic—"

"I said shhh." he leaned over the desk, closer to her face. Victor noticed her cheeks flushing, and happy tears forming in her eyes. "If you don't tell anyone I'm here, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Victor tilted his head to the side, my hair falling over my right eye. "What's your name, cutie?" He asked with a smirk.

Even with Victor’s dirty clothes and disheveled hair, she looked as though she saw an angel. It also appeared as though she forgot her own name because she didn't answer him right away. She wasn't wearing a nametag, either. And Victor could only stand there for so long before people discovered where he was.

"You're…amazing," she fawned. "I watch you on ESPN all the time, and…mmm, those speedos," she practically moaned. Victor vaguely wondered if she sounded like that in bed. She then brushed his hair away from his face. "You're so much hotter than the rest of the swimmers."

While Victor could appreciate a nice compliment, now was not the time to try and hit on him. Not when there was a mob on his tail. So, he had to cut to the chase.

"I'm looking for Yuuri Katsuki," Victor batted his eyelashes and her face flushed. He then took his index finger and playfully brushed it across her chin. Then he brought their foreheads together. "Can you tell me what room he's in, beautiful?"

She trembled, giving Victor that star-struck stare that he was accustomed to, and then when he ran his thumb back and forth across her chin and jawline, she nearly fainted. "Y-y-yes," she stammered. "He's in room…" her voice trailed off, she couldn't take her eyes off him. "He's in room—"

"There he is!"

Shit. They found him again. How did these people always find him? Victor bolted for the elevator adjacent to the bathrooms without getting the information he was after. Crap, and he was so close!

When he summoned it, the damn thing was taking its sweet time getting to the first floor, and Victor was standing longer than he wanted. "Come on, come on!" he pressed the up button like a mad man. He looked over his shoulder, and there was about twenty people—largely women—running toward him. It was a scene out of a horror movie.

Finally, it opened at the last minute. Once Victor got in and forced the doors shut behind him, the girls beat and hammered on them, trying to get them open again. One girl even successfully reached in between the small gap and grabbed Victor’s hoodie, tearing it at the shoulder.

And there was fifty bucks down the drain. But at least he got away.

When the elevator cart started moving, Victor leaned back against the wall, slid down to the floor and let out a long-winded breath. God, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Was it even 6 A.M yet? Didn't these people have anything better to do, like, sleep?

Victor was starting to hate this lifestyle. He truly was.

It wasn't until the elevator began to move up did Victor remember the receptionist never gave him Yuuri's room number. She couldn't. So that meant he was back at square one.

It didn't matter because Victor still had to find him. He would only hope that he got there before the crazies did because if not, it was curtains for Yuuri.

It was the first time Victor ever acted so weird about someone before. As soon as he saw Yuuri's name on that billboard earlier yesterday, he grew strangely attached to it. And then when that same person does something as profoundly as saving his life, it left a huge first impression.

He was starting to wonder if Mila was right about him.

Victor tried to stay focused on what was going on outside of his head. These halls were like a labyrinth, and he couldn't afford to be distracted. He decided to keep riding the elevator to every floor to find Yuuri, which meant he wasn't safe from any pursuers. So, Victor had to be swift.

_DING!_

Crap. It wasn't his floor. Someone was coming on the elevator. Victor pulled down his hoodie, but to his relief, it was Yuuri's friend Phichit, and two other people Guang and Leo with him, carrying a bunch of snacks.

"Fancy meeting you here," he chuckled, throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth, some falling to the floor. "You came to see Yuuri too?"

Victor’s brow furrowed. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could say that. Why aren't you kids getting ready for class?"

"Why aren't you?" Phichit smirked at him, amused by his unkempt appearance. "I heard your Coach threatened to fire you, but sheesh, how much damage did he do?"

Was nothing secret around here?

"I didn't say he was gonna fire him," Guang interjected and rolled his eyes. "It's just Yakov blowing off some steam, making empty threats, things like that. Right, Victor?"

"Like a hot air balloon," he snorted.

Everyone laughed. The elevator began its ascent again, and a wave of calm swept over Victor. He wouldn't have to run up and down this place to find Yuuri after all.

"So, what's he doing here in a heart center? Did the accident affect him that much?" Victor asked, half joking.

"No," Guang giggled, "This is just the quickest way to get to Yuuri's room. Plus, the doors close after eight at this entrance, so everyone has to use the other one at the far end."

"So, what, you guys get VIP treatment or something?" Victor smirked.

"I guess you could say that," Phichit gave Victor a side glance and smirked back. He could already tell that the kid was the jokester in this group, sarcastic and witty whenever he had the chance.

"So, what happened to you? Did you get in a fight with a tree and lose?"

Victor stuck his hand in Phichit's bucket of popcorn and stuffed the food in his mouth to get him back for his smart-aleck comments. "And I still looked good doing it."

The kid rolled his eyes. "You jocks."

"We're at the top of the food chain," Victor threw a kernel at Phichit. "So be careful unless you want to be chewed up and spit out."

"No thanks, that’s what you have your many girlfriends for," he stuck his tongue out at him. Reminded Victor of someone he knew.

"Don't let Yakov see you eat that," Guang pointed out, he and Leo snickering at his messy eating.

Damn. And just that quickly, Victor forgot that he was supposed to be on a diet. It was Phichit's fault with his snarky remarks. Or, maybe part of Victor liked being treated like a normal person for once, even if it was for just the duration of this elevator ride.

It nearly baffled him that there were still normal, down to earth people that went to their school. It was a breath of fresh air. For once, Victor was glad they weren’t thirsty for his dick.

"What Coach doesn't know won't hurt him," Victor grinned and winked at Guang while mussing up his hair. "Now, how long before we get to Yuuri's room?"

"In a rush to see him?" Leo joked.

He was, but maybe not for the reasons that they were thinking. At least, that's what Victor was going to tell them. "He dropped his wallet."

And a second later, he heard the collective gasps.

Up until now, Victor hadn't told a single soul that he found Yuuri's wallet after everyone else left the scene, the police included. It was thick and falling apart at the seams, but that was only because of what Victor accidentally saw in there.

Phichit glared suspiciously. "You didn't steal any money from him, did you?"

"Of course not," Victor rolled my eyes, offended. "I steal girlfriends, not money. I would never—"

__DING!__

Oh no. Not that dreaded sound again. Seconds later, the elevator soon swelled with screaming girls all trying to grab Victor and tear his clothes off. Phichit, Leo, and Guang were all squeezed and pushed toward the far end of the car out of everyone's way. Victor tried to reach for them, but he was pushed and shoved the opposite way, his bum shoulder slamming into the wall.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. The pain was getting worse. But he didn't have time to assess the damage, seeing as there was pandemonium in this once peaceful cab.

Girls were fighting each other trying to get close to Victor. Other were grabbing for his clothes, trying to take off his shirt. At this point, telling them to stop was pointless. It never worked before, why would it work now?

Phichit must have seen how miserable Victor looked, because he somehow convinced Leo and Guang to get on their hands and knees so that he could stand on their backs to get the girls’ attention.

"Calm down everyone! Chill out! Now, if everyone will follow me, I will lead you to the conference room where you can ask Victor whatever question you want, and I mean anything!"

"Yeah right. Who the hell are you?" one girl demanded.

"I'm his assistant and don't fix your lips to question me like that again young lady. Now, do you want to talk to Victor or not?"

"Yes!" they all said desperately, "Yes!"

Somehow, he was able to persuade them. The crowd cheered, and their echoes bounced off the walls. Girls' screams rang throughout the hallway as thankfully, the elevator door opened back up. Victor looked back and gave Phichit a bewildered stare, but he just winked. What was he doing?

Once the cab stopped and all the girls dragged Victor out of it, Phichit aggressively pulled hair and grabbed shoulders as he pushed his way through the crowd.

He then stood on a table, above everyone once again. "Okay, everyone follow me! The conference room is this way."

Victor didn’t know how he convinced all those women to listen to him, but they did, following in a single file line down the lobby on the first floor. Even though this wasn't a waiting room, they still had to be quiet, though they weren't doing an excellent job. Leo and Guang stood in the back of the line with Victor, and he hoped and prayed the girls didn't notice that they weren't leaving with them. Suddenly, Phichit, Guang, and Leo made a break for it back into the elevator.

Regrettably, Victor didn't realize that he was supposed to do the same until it was too late. He looked over and saw that the elevator doors were closing, and he ran over to jump in, but instead, he stubbed his foot in the door. The three boys all looked horrified at the elevator car moved up another floor without him.

One girl over her shoulder. Then another. Then five more. Crap, he was in trouble again.

Victor didn't even think about his next move. His legs did it for him. As he dashed down the hall, not knowing where the hell he was going, his lungs were on fire. As fit as he was, even he couldn't stand running for a full hour.

They didn't care. No one did, and why should Victor expect them to? But he was at the end of his rope and decided, screw it, he’ll just burst into the first door he saw. Victor would deal with the repercussions afterward.

He did just that. He ended up running up a few staircases since elevators were out of the question now. When Victor reached the second floor, he practically fell into the first room he laid his eyes on. As soon as he pushed his weight against the door and closed it, he heard hundreds of footsteps pass by him.

That was way too close for comfort. Victor was unwittingly holding his breath, and once he let it out, he fell to his knees, damn near hyperventilating.

His body hurt. Sweat drenched his forehead. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Victor?"

His heart stopped. He froze in place. His knees fell weak. That voice… it couldn't be.

Victor spun around, and there he was.

The boy with the beautiful brown eyes…


	3. But, you’re not mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri adjusts to his new found jealousy. His friends do something astronomical to make him feel better.

“Oh. My. God.”

No…this couldn't be right. There was no way in hell that he was standing in front of him. Yuuri still must be dreaming.

That had to be the only explanation. Why else would Victor Nikiforov—the hottest guy at Hasetsu U, the envy of all athletes—be in his hospital room? Why else would he be here? Was Yuuri hallucinating?

No matter the reason, there he was in the flesh. Yuuri didn't believe his own eyes when Victor burst into the door, but the longer he stayed there, materialized, the more Yuuri started to feel it wasn't a dream. The monitor next to him beeped faster, and he prayed Victor didn't hear how quickly his heart was beating. Yuuri didn't need to embarrass himself in front of his crush.

There was a bigger fish to fry. Like, why he was here. But little by little, it was starting to come back to him.

It was fuzzy. But then once Yuuri saw Victor, it came to him. He remembered pushing him out of the way of a vehicle that was coming right toward him. He remembered rolling down a hill, getting scratched up by the rough terrain of the grass, rocks, and dirt.

And then Yuuri remembered when they finally hit bottom and he fell on top of Victor. That moment they looked into each other's eyes...and Yuuri felt it...

He shook his head. Yuuri couldn't think about that right now.

It was starting to make sense why Victor would be here, because of what happened yesterday. It just took Yuuri totally by surprise, however, considering he made an idiot of himself in front of Victor with all his childish blushing. But he was thankful that for whatever reason, Victor wasn't laughing at him for it. Yuuri was also sure by now that Victor knew that he was a fan of his, though. Yuuri couldn't even talk in complete sentences around him yesterday.

A long, quiet minute had passed before Yuuri had to say something. Victor was kneeled to the ground not moving, but he had to find out if this was real or not. The silence was killing him.

"V-Victor?"

He barely said his name. Yuuri’s voice trembled. That's how scared he was. Scared that this was a dream. Please don't let this be a dream...

There was a stagnant pause in the air. It was like Yuuri’s voice brought him back to life or something. Victor was on his knees in front of the door and stood up gingerly once Yuuri said his name and turned around. The first thing Yuuri noticed were those gorgeous eyes of his. Just like he did yesterday.

"Hello, Yuuri," he said.

The heart monitors spiked, and Yuuri wanted to die of embarrassment. How stupider could he make himself look in front of Victor? Still, he tried to save face. "H-hi," he replied to him.

From what Yuuri could gather, Victor was running from something—or someone—out there, and he came in here to hide. But what were the odds of him coming to his room?

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I..." Victor seemed to have a lot of his mind. "I was trying to get here before the..." his voice trailed off as he gestured his head toward the door. "I guess sneaking into places isn't my forte."

Yuuri certainly wasn't complaining. Victor could've snuck in his room anytime he wanted. Still. Yuuri was curious. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get here before the vultures do," he said. "But as usual, my cover was blown."

"No, it hasn't been. The press and paparazzi have been here all night, unfortunately," Yuuri frowned.

"Really?" Victor exclaimed. He looked annoyed. Yuuri didn't know why.

He decided to tread with caution. "Y-Yeah..."

"Guess I was too late then..."

"Too late for what?"

Victor looked surprised that Yuuri heard that. Guess he thought he was whispering. "Never mind," he muttered. "I just came to see how you were doing."

Well, Yuuri was having a bad day, but. . . "I'm ok-kay," he said back. Idiot mode activated. "Aside from the sprain, I'm doing pretty good. I'm guessing you're having the same kind of day as me."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Victor groaned and raked his hand through his hair. "A sprain, though? I didn't think hospitals kept you overnight for that."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Blame my overprotective friends for dragging me here."

Despite his clothes being dirty and wet and hair being a tattered mess, Victor still looked wicked hot. How in the world did he do that?

He was so handsome and regal, with perfectly sculpted, hard biceps and agile, ropy muscles. He had a slim torso and a curved, sharp jawline; A beautifully rugged bone structure, with tanned unblemished skin. He had full, delectable, dare one says, kissable lips, and those show-stopping eyes…wow. There was something hauntingly expressive about them. His silvery, flowing hair belonged in a shampoo commercial with the way it fell in careless waves over his eye. The black Nike crew neck t-shirt Victor was wearing looked painted on his muscular chest, and it was hard not to notice his nipples peeking through it.

Crap. Yuuri had been looking too long to be able to notice all of that. He needed to get a hold of himself a bit. But Yuuri couldn't help it. Victor was untouchably hot.

"Yuuri?"

"Huh?" He said, dazed and blushing.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No!" Well, it was, but do you think Yuuri was going to tell him that? "I mean..." He cleared his throat and tried to stop staring at him like a pervert. "N-no, of course not." Yuuri suddenly felt hot. It was then that Yuuri realized that Victor knew his name without him even telling him.

But how?

Maybe it was the hallucinogenic effect of whatever medication in his system, but Yuuri didn't care. This was monumental. His idol was in the room with him, and it didn't matter how Victor ended up here, Yuuri was just glad that he was.

But something seemed off. Yuuri knew there was an image that college athletes had to maintain on social media and the public in general because everyone was watching, but in front of him, Victor looked beaten. Exhausted even. Yuuri felt his energy as soon as he turned around and looked at him. He didn't seem like his usual confident, jubilant self.

Yuuri didn't know what to think here.

"Are…" he cleared his throat again. "Are you okay, Victor?"

That question seemed to jar him from whatever was distracting him mentally. His expression swiftly changed, as if a light switched in his head and he smiled. "Of course, I am!" he exclaimed. "I just wish I knew this sooner. But there's something that I need to ask you."

Yuuri tuned out the heart monitor stimulated by his nervousness. "Wh-what is it?" 

Victor approached the side of the bed. Yuuri could smell his cologne, and it was intoxicating. He couldn't let Victor see how much he was sweating. "Nobody has bugged you about what happened yesterday, have they?"

Wh-what was this? Just what the heck happened out there to make Victor act so concerned?

"Not really. There were about two or three people that came in and tried to get a statement from me before I asked the doctors and nurses not to let anyone else in. It was kind of overwhelming."

"What did they ask you?" Victor sounded eager. He stood closer to him. Yuuri couldn't handle it. He was so hot. He thought Victor’s body heat might melt him into the bed. "Did they say anything about me?"

"Of course, they did." It was hard to think straight. His scent was hypnotizing. Yuuri felt urges in the pit of his stomach, just like he did yesterday. "They wanted to know if…" Oh God, this was so embarrassing. "They wanted to know if something was going on with us… Romantically."

"Dammit," Victor cursed and said a few more other things in Russian that Yuuri probably was better off not knowing. He pulled his hair behind his ear and let out a deep breath. "These people don't know when to quit."

"It's okay," Yuuri tried to lighten the mood. "The press is just doing their jobs…right?"

"You don't get it, do you, Yuuri? If you're not careful, these people will rip you apart. Your name will be dragged through the mud and slandered on every media outlet there is. And I don't—"

Victor didn't get to finish his sentence because the door burst open again.

"Hey!" Yuuri exclaimed, a bit annoyed that he was no longer alone with Victor. "I said no visitors—oh, it's just you guys."

His three best friends had all types of junk food in their hands as they walked through the door. Of course, Phichit leads the way toward the right side of Yuuri’s bed. He looked over and across at Victor and smirked. "Fancy meeting you here."

Victor smiled in return. Yuuri looked incredulously back and forth between them. Was this an inside joke or something? Phichit and Victor were acting friendly with each other already. Did something happen out there?

Victor snorted, stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heel. "Don't you have a class to go to, Kid?"

"Don't you?"

Leo and Guang snickered in the background. Yuuri glared at them too. Was he missing something?

"So, you guys know each other?" He finally asked, feeling a bit envious.

Victor then looked at Phichit, knowingly. "I guess you could say that."

Yuuri’s best friends all roared in laughter with Victor joining them with chuckles of his own. By now, he was starting to get downright resentful. Apparently, they shared a moment together before Yuuri was even in the picture.

Phichit must have sensed it, and stood closer to him, leaning against the rail of the bed. It was a small gesture, and Yuuri felt embarrassed for feeling left out, but thankfully he was understanding, even though he didn't need to be.

Plus, this wasn't something that happened every day, being in the same place with the guy he’s crushed on for years. Of course, Yuuri was going to feel bitter that Victor created a bond with his friends without him around. Yuuri didn't want to be left out.

"Knock, knock." His nurse stepped into the room, and Yuuri assumed she was there to check up on his vitals or something, but once she saw Victor, she stopped in her tracks and gasped. "Oh, my God," she whispered, eyes growing twice their size. "You're—"

"Victor Nikiforov, at your service," he smiled and waved.

The nurse must have completely forgotten about why she was here after that. Her face flushed and she squealed. "Oh, my goodness, I'm such a fan! I love watching you on that one sports channel!"

Phichit pinched the bridge of his nose while Leo and Guang held back their laughs behind. Yuuri was having a hard time keeping a straight face too.

"I love your backstrokes and swan dives. How do you manage to do so perfectly? I've watched your every performance."

Yuuri bet she did. But he was certain that she didn't even know what a swan dive was. And why was Victor being nice to her when she was obviously thirsty for his attention?

"Down boy," Phichit whispered to him. Yuuri took a guess Phichit saw that he was getting irritated. Yuuri didn't know why. Victor wasn't his boyfriend or anything, so he could do whatever he wanted. But it didn't stop Yuuri from wanting to jump up and snatch him away from her.

Why was she touching his arm? Why did she need to stand so close to him? It was pissing him off!

"Hey lady!" Leo said from the far corner of the room. "An update on my friend's condition, please?"

Thank God, he said something because Yuuri would've looked like a jealous freak if he did. And he didn't want to give Victor the wrong impression of him so soon.

The nurse looked annoyed that someone had the audacity to tell her to do her job. She rolled her eyes and walked toward Yuuri’s IV and heart monitor to read the numbers on it. "Everything seems normal," she muttered. "And your x-ray shows no broken bones, so you should be outta here real soon."

She sounded happy to say that. Yuuri suspected because she wanted to flirt with Victor some more. He stood in the background next to Leo and Guang while she did some more typing on her computer. Yuuri didn't know what those three were talking about, but apparently, it was funny because his friends wouldn't stop laughing.

Guang had a hard time keeping his giddiness to himself because just like Yuuri, he idolized Victor too, especially since they were on the swim team together. It felt as though everyone else had something in common with him, and Yuuri didn't. He hated that.

It was selfish, but part of him wished no one came in here. He’d barely figured out what was going on much less got any time to talk to Victor. He shouldn't have felt that way. Yuuri knew Victor was in high demand and everyone wanted a piece of him, so he had to keep his emotions in check.

But Yuuri couldn't help it. He’d just met the guy, and he was acting possessive already. He needed to relax, but he didn't know how. The nurse kept giving them dirty looks, Leo especially because he had enough balls to say something to her.

When she finished what she was doing, the nurse turned around, and Yuuri noticed that she'd unbuttoned her shirt at the top, and part of her cleavage was showing. "The doctor will be with you shortly to sign release papers and prescribe you some pain medication. Also, you're going to need crutches for a while." Her voice was robotic, but once she was done speaking to Yuuri, she walked up to Victor on the other side of the room and took out a small card from inside her bra, handing it to him.

"And as for you," her eyes sparkled. "Why don't you put this number to good use, cutie pie?" she winked.

It was a stunned silent after that, save for the nurse's footsteps as she walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Phichit snatched the card and whistled. "Woo hooo," he howled. "Is it really that easy?"

Victor shrugged, though he didn't look very enthused, which helped Yuuri’s mood a little. "It's an average day for me."

This was ridiculous. At this point, Yuuri felt invisible.

"Excuse me," he grumbled, getting out of bed. Phichit tried to grab him , but he smacked his hand out of the way. "Stop it! I don't need your help."

"Clearly you do," he insisted. "And where do you think you're going? The doctor hasn't discharged you yet."

"Wanna bet?"

Yuuri made sure to avoid eye contact with Victor as he hopped on one foot toward the door. He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to be away from here as soon as possible. He didn't want Victor to see how irrationally jealous he was.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was Yuuri acting like an overzealous girlfriend?

He didn't make it far though, because as soon as Yuuri opened the door, there were tons of cameras flashing in his face.

Dammit. He all but forgot about the annoying paparazzi that knew where Victor was by now. Yuuri shielded his eyes and tried to push his way through, but with only one functioning leg, he couldn't get anywhere.

"Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki! After the debacle yesterday, what's your current relationship with Victor Nikiforov?" One reporter asked after she approached him.

Before he could address there _was_ no relationship, someone else shoved a microphone in his face. "Is there any truth to the rumor that it was love at first sight? Could there be something else in works for you guys in the future?"

What? How did they come to that conclusion? Yuuri could do nothing but glare at these stupid people. That was certainly not the case, though the notion of being with Victor was something that may or may not have passed his mind a few times. Not that Yuuri was going to mention it.

It didn't matter anyway after the way he acted back there. Victor probably knew how Yuuri felt after that nurse was hitting on him. And he was embarrassed by the thought of Victor knowing that he wanted him too.

As if the rest of the world didn't.

Soon after, they were piling on too many questions, and Yuuri couldn't find an escape from the millions of cameras clicking and flashing lights. Soon, his brain was in overdrive. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Yuuri was starting to feel that familiar suffocation.

Enough was enough. Phichit, Guang, and Leo stepped in. Phichit got in front of Yuuri while his other two friends stood on either side. They hooked both of Yuuri’s arms around their shoulders. Yuuri didn't know where Victor was, but when he turned to look back in the room, he'd disappeared.

And that just made Yuuri feel worse than when the nurse was flirting with him.

"Move it, people!" Phichit barked and pushed everyone back. "I said move it! The man is injured! Out of our way!"

But they weren't listening. Not only was the press trying to get a piece of the action, but behind them, some crazed fans were abrasively trying to cut in.

Yuuri was starting to understand why Victor had that tired look in his eyes earlier. Maybe this was the reason. And Yuuri couldn't blame him.

People, not just the paparazzi and the fans, were piling into the small space, forcing the boys to go back into the room. After that, hospital security told everyone to leave or else law enforcement would be called. Yuuri couldn't believe what was happening so fast. He barely had opened the door before they bombarded him.

Phichit got in front of them and pushed them back into the room. He then stopped everyone else from coming in and looked over to the far left. His face lit up and gasped as he pointed. "Oh my God, it's Victor!"

Everyone else turned their heads, and as soon as their attention was divided, Phichit pushed Yuuri and all into the room and slammed the door.

"Crap," he huffed, trying to keep off his ankle as much as possible. Guang and Leo helped Yuuri back to bed. "If I'm gonna be all over the news, I at least wanna put on my regular clothes. These hospital gowns aren't very flattering."

"Yeah…" Phichit didn't seem to hear a word Yuuri said because something outside of the window caught his attention. He looked through the blinds. "You might wanna do that sooner than later. People are coming in by the droves because they think Victor is here."

"Think? They _know_ Victor is here."

"Right." Phichit glanced back at his friends and gave them a careful look. "With that said, hurry up so we can blow this taco stand."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Yuuri protested. "I haven't been cleared for discharge yet."

"That didn't seem to bother you when Victor was here. Trust me Yuuri, you weren't fooling anyone with that act. And how long do you think it's gonna take them to figure out that Victor was in your room? He has some crazy fans, and they find out everything like the FBI."

He was right about that. It would get Yuuri in a lot of trouble, but he didn't have a choice. Yuuri was now sucked into Victor's crazy life, and the only thing he could do was buckle his seatbelt and hang on for the ride.

The problem was, Yuuri had no clue where Victor ran off. He didn’t know where he went or even how he got away. Maybe Phichit's distraction helped.

Once his friends helped him get dressed, they grabbed Yuuri's belongings as he bent down and let Phichit carry him on his back. Leo and Guang headed for the door.

"Anyone out there?" He asked.

"Nope," said Guang, "Let's go."

And then Phichit made a break for it toward the elevators. Leo and Guang had followed suit. It was nerve-wracking because they knew paparazzi could pop out from any corner, or even worse, Victor's fans could catch up to them and pummel Yuuri with questions about him.

They were going to laugh about this whole thing later.

The boys somehow got outside undetected, but once the hospital staff realized that Yuuri was gone—especially since he didn't sign any papers for discharge—they'd probably call the cops or worse, his family to come looking for him. 

They headed toward a back alley between the heart center and a small crosswalk. By that time, Yuuri’s absence was detected, but it was too late to do anything about it.

Phichit found a small hiding spot in the parking garage. People ran by them, and Yuuri held his breath. The footsteps were terrifying because he didn't know who they belonged to. The press? Hospital security? Yuuri’s parents?

It was then that he realized that he was starving for some of his mom's katsudon and dying for some sleep. With very little of either, on top of his interaction (and subsequent jealousy) with His long-term crush, Yuuri could use some rest right now.

Despite everything, Yuuri couldn't get his mind off Victor. He still didn't know what made him get jealous like that. It was weird. Yuuri never knew how strongly he felt until he saw that nurse flirting with him.

Yuuri shouldn't have been surprised. Victor probably went through that every day. There was a reason he was known as a rolling stone at Hasetsu U. Girls left and right walked over each other to be with him. Why did Yuuri even bother getting mad?

He couldn't let that happen again. Yuuri didn't want his feelings exposed, especially since social media was having a field day with that already. So, he decided that he was better off admiring Victor from afar.

Phichit took a deep sigh and sat against the wall, bringing Yuuri down with him. He knew his friend was tired from carrying him and Yuuri felt bad that he dragged his friends into this mess. And to think, Victor dealt with this every single day. How could he stay so sane?

"Dammit, don't these people have lives of their own?" Yuuri snapped, dropping his head down on his back, the base of Phichit's neck nuzzling the top of his head. He was so tired; he didn't even mind the exchange of sweat that made his skin damp. Yuuri was over this day already.

"They do. They just think yours is more interesting," said Phichit as he perched Yuuri against the wall, taking a spot beside him. "And they get paid to be that annoying."

"I wish they'd be annoying somewhere else. Before yesterday, I was a nobody, and now everyone's blowing up my spot because of Victor. I got tons of messages from girls asking me how it felt to be on top of him. Some of the other messages I got were dirtier than that."

"I bet they were," Phichit snickered. Leo and Guang joined in the laughter.

"Looks like you're Victor's new love interest now," Leo joked.

Yuuri sighed. "Hardly." This insanity isn't what his wanted. Plus, they were not even remotely close to the school, and Yuuri wasn't sure if Phichit had the energy to carry him all the way over there.

"Well, you only did just save his life," he giggled. "And with the way you were sitting on him, everyone just assumed you guys were hooking up."

"In public? Why would anyone think that?"

"Because everyone's hungry for a story around here," Leo rolled his eyes. "And you and Victor gave them one inadvertently."

"Dammit," Yuuri was starting to feel the pressure of fame already. "I didn't think it would escalate this much."

"You saved the life of the most popular athlete in the history of our school, and you didn't know it would escalate 'this much'? You're so naive, Yuuri."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're practically famous by association now!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit. "People are just blowing this thing out of proportion."

"And Victor isn't doing much to squash the rumors, either."

"That doesn't mean anything," Yuuri insisted. "Victor's never been with a guy before, why would he start now?"

"Because you're his cinnamon roll," said Guang jokingly and Leo joined in. "At least, that's how Victor was looking at you."

"Like a cinnamon roll," Yuuri deadpanned, unconvinced.

"He kept looking over at us. You probably didn't notice it, but he was. And it looked like he was gonna come over to talk to you, but those girls got to him first."

Great. So, that's what happened. And considering Yuuri had just witnessed the same thing in his hospital room, he was starting to see a pattern here.

"Why do they even think anything's going on with us?"

"Because of what everyone's saying," Phichit answered.

Yuuri gave him a blank look.

"You mean you don't know?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Not really."

"They think you and Victor look cute together."

"Cute?" He tried to appear offended, but all his friends knew was full of it. "Who said that?"

"I just told you. Everyone did. Have you even been on social media this morning?"

"No."

"Maybe you should look."

"I got tired of my screen lighting up with another notification every five seconds," Yuuri told him. "I turned my phone off a long time ago."

Otherwise, Yuuri wouldn't have been caught off guard when he saw Victor practically throw himself in his room. But how does someone prepare themselves for something like that?

"Don't let it rattle you, Yuuri," Guang tried to encourage him. "Maybe you can get Victor to set the record straight or something. No pun intended."

Everyone laughed, even Yuuri.

"Oh, I wish," Yuuri lamented. "There's no way I'll even run into him like that again. Yesterday was a miracle. Today was just a freak accident. Lightning can't strike three times in the same place, right?"

"Can't or won't?" Phichit grinned at him. "Stranger things have happened, Yuuri."

"Yeah, like you saving your future husband from getting hit by a car."

"He's not my husband!" He snapped at Leo, though he didn't sound very convincing, especially when Yuuri started to blush.

"Fine, boyfriend."

Why did he hang out with these guys again?

"I admire him as an athlete," Yuuri muttered. "I like watching him swim. That's all."

His three friends snickered and rolled their eyes. They knew better. Hell, Yuuri knew better. He just hated feeling like he was another fan competing for his attention. And that's something Yuuri refused to do because he knew would lose.

Which was probably why he was acting like a weirdo when that nurse was hitting on Victor.

Phichit chuckled. "You sure it's not because he wears speedos?"

"Shut up."

To Yuuri’s annoyance, Leo and Guang joined him in a song. "Yuuri and Victor, sitting in a tree—"

"Shut up."

"F-U-C-K-I—"

"Shut up!" Yuuri hid his blushing face. Why did they have to go there? He couldn't even touch that subject with a pole from Mars.

"You know you've thought about it, Yuuri. We saw how pissed off you looked when that nurse was flirting with Victor," Guang teased.

Yuuri crossed his arms, looked away and snorted. "She acted like she never saw a good-looking guy before."

"So, you admit he's good looking."

Yuuri’s face burned red. He cursed in Japanese under his breath, and his friends laughed. "Baka."

There was a car that stopped in front of the alley near the other side. The boys all got tensed up and ready to run just in case it was more paparazzi.

But to their surprise, it was Victor!

He was driving a pink Cadillac, with the sunroof down. That was something you didn't see every day. His dog Maccachin was in the front seat, wagging his tail viciously before he jumped out and ran right toward Yuuri.

"Ack!" He fell to the ground as he wet Yuuri’s face with kisses. He laughed and coughed from his fur a little bit, and when he got a good look at him to pet him, his heart stopped.

Because Yuuri remembered.

He looked...just like—

Victor blew the horn of his car, breaking him out of that just in time. They all looked at him in awe, as if he knew what a bind they were in.

"Get in losers," He winked. "We're going shopping,"

Yuuri was sure he always wanted to say that.

�

Life taught Yuuri that that anything was possible, and his current situation proved that.

He was hanging out with Victor Nikiforov and his three best friends in the backseat of his Cadillac cruising down the open road.

Yuuri didn't know where they were going. He didn’t think Victor did either. But he kept driving until he was sure that no one was following them.

Phichit and Leo sat next to Yuuri with Guang on the other side. They kept giving him smirks and poking him in the side with their elbows, and Yuuri had to grab both of their hands to stop them from being so obnoxious. Victor had sunglasses on, and it was hard to tell if he was looking at them through the rear-view mirror or not. Yuuri didn't want to chance it.

His dog sat in the front seat taking a nap. Victor reached over to pet him before he spoke. "Lucky I showed up huh?"

"I'll say," said Guang, putting his hands behind his head and resting it there. "We were close to getting mauled back there."

"So, where are we going, Victor?" Phichit asked. "It's almost eight, and we have to get Yuuri back home so he can heal from his sprain."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Victor smirked. "I got this."

"You've got what, exactly?" Yuuri asked before he could stop himself.

He lifted his sunglasses, and Yuuri swore his heart stopped again when Victor looked at him. His eyes were a pretty shade of aquamarine. Yuuri always felt a rush when we looked at each other. "Trust me," he winked.

Yuuri still couldn't believe it. Someone as gorgeous as Victor just didn't show up out of anywhere to save his friends and him from an unruly mob. His life wasn't that exciting.

But ever since yesterday, that's all it's been.

Victor drove them around town, passing by the beach and shopping centers. Yuuri’s friends were enjoying the scenery while he was sitting in the middle of everything, trying not to look like a nervous wreck in front of Victor. It was hard dealing with everything on the outside while dealing with how he was feeling on the inside.

How in the world did Yuuri’s life change in the blink of an eye?

About thirty minutes later, he dropped the boys off at their dorms. Guang and Leo shared a room right next to Phichit and Yuuri, and once they got out of the car, their said their goodbyes.

"Hey, listen, before you guys go," Victor reached into a duffle bag and pulled out something familiar.

Yuuri gasped. It was his wallet! "How ...how did you—"

"You left it back there. No surprise considering what was going on around us. I didn't wanna risk anyone else finding it, so I kept it."

Phichit helped Yuuri walk over to Victor's side of the car, and he handed him the wallet. For a moment, their fingers touched, and Yuuri’s heart thumped.

His skin was as soft as a petal. Even for that quick second, Yuuri felt a jolt; a spark run through him. Yuuri wondered if Victor felt it too.

Then he heard a small voice in the back of his mind say, Of course he didn't.

"Th-thank you, Victor," Yuuri stammered, trying not to let his insecurities creep up. "I appreciate it."

"You can thank me by coming to my friend's charity auction in a week or two. She's still organizing it, but once she sets a date, I'll let you guys know. Deal?"

"Deal!" Phichit blurted out before Yuuri had a chance to say anything.

He turned his head and glared at him, but he just smiled. Leo and Guang snickered behind their hands. Yuuri was trying his best not to come off as too eager, and his friends weren't helping matters.

Once Victor drove off, Yuuri slipped his arm from over Phichit's shoulder, and shoved him. "How could you do that?"

"Because you weren't going to," he said, catching his hand as Yuuri struggled to stay off his swollen ankle. "Victor's practically chasing you, and you're not even aware of it. Open your eyes, Yuuri!"

"In case you didn't hear him, he invited all of us. That hardly qualifies as chasing."

"The hell it doesn't!" said Phichit. "When does Victor ever chase anyone? Usually, they're the ones coming after him! I don't care what you say Yuuri, Victor likes you, and we are going to that auction."

And with only one good leg to stand on, Yuuri figured he didn't have much choice, did he?

All three of his best friends looked at him in anticipation, waiting for his answer.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "I'll go."

* * *

� ** _A week later_**

Yuuri always underestimated how many people attended this school.

The auditorium was packed to capacity. Lots of girls couldn't get in, and the administration had to turn them away, with much resistance of course. They weren't going without a fight. That was usually the case when Victor was involved.

He could turn a school assembly into a runway fashion show. Girls stepped over each other for a chance to even touch Victor. And fortunately for them, it didn't take much to get his attention. Just have a decent looking face, and it was hook, line, and sinker. After that, Victor would entertain the girl for about a month or three weeks' tops, he gets bored and dumps her, and the cycle would continue.

That was a fact at HU. Victor was not known for his monogamous nature.

Yuuri always told himself not to pay attention to that stuff, and he usually didn't, but since he was inadvertently involved in his craziness, he had to see what he was up against.

He wasn't sure if anything would blossom. In a perfect world, it would, but Yuuri was a guy, and Victor wasn't even gay. But he couldn't ignore the inescapable magnetism he felt around him. Victor made him blush like a schoolgirl and trip over his words. He couldn’t handle how hot he was.

Damn. Yuuri was going to be in trouble if he didn't put a stop to these crazy thoughts before they got out of control. He didn't want to be like the rest.

"Come on, Yuuri!" Phichit was poking him in the arm to get his attention as they got to the stands. He had to stop daydreaming in the middle of the day, he was losing my mind.

Once they found where Leo and Guang were saving their spots, they went to sit down next to them. It took me Yuuri while to settle himself because he was finally on crutches. Long story short, his parents found out about what they did and made him go back to the hospital to get some. It was embarrassing apologizing to the hospital staff, on top of avoiding the press asking him why he ran away like that.

"I can't believe I let you guys drag me here," Yuuri muttered once he was comfortable. "We're probably the only guys in this place."

"Good," said Phichit, sitting up proudly. "Then that means we'll stick out like a pair of sore thumbs."

That's what Yuuri was afraid of.

Near the center of the auditorium was where the stage was set up. It wasn't fancy, and the floorboards probably needed to be renovated. The curtains were a royal blue however, and it reminded Yuuri of Victor's eyes. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of Victor every time I saw that color.

"So, how does this work?" asked Guang. "Is Victor gonna be for sale for someone to take home or what?"

"Looks that way," Leo said.

Yuuri wasn't too sure if they were going to auction Victor, or if he was hosting this thing himself. It didn't matter to him since he wasn't planning on spending any money. This was a bit out of his comfort zone.

Everyone was growing impatient. People around them kept asking if Victor was going to come out soon or not. Some even had their money ready to bid. It was quite ridiculous.

About ten minutes of enduring the girls around them acting like caged animals, someone finally appeared from behind the curtain. People cheered.

It turns out, it was one of Victor's close friends, Mila. She must have been the one to organize this. But why? What was the point of this?

"Quiet everyone!" she shouted over the microphone, causing feedback, making everyone cover their ears. "We're about to begin. Thank you all for coming out to this auction. As you know, all donations will be given to the winners' charity of their choice and the chance to go out on a date with these exceptional athletes! I hope you have your wallets ready!"

So, it wasn't just Victor that was involved with this. Football, baseball, basketball and who knows how many other different athletes were up for bid. Yuuri wasn't interested in them though. He just wanted to see Victor.

After sitting and watching the jocks one by one be picked off for dates for the next forty-five minutes, he walked out in the middle of the stage, and the entire place erupted. Yuuri could feel the ground thumping underneath his feet. It was like a concert and Victor was the main act, about to perform on stage.

His throat suddenly felt dry. Victor looked dashing. He wore a white and navy blue Jordan mesh tank top and white jeans that hugged his curvaceous body. He had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of his head—Ray-Bans probably, and a championship ring on his left hand; the one he won at last year's state championship. His fourth so far.

The people who sat in the front row had their hands reaching out, craving his touch. He knew better, so instead, Victor elected to wink and blow kisses at them, making a few girls faint and others fan themselves.

Many other girls in the far seats, including ones around them, stood up and roared. Phichit, Leo, and Guang did the same, but Yuuri stayed put, wondering what the heck they were so excited about.

He almost didn't want to know.

"Let's start the bidding at fifty dollars," Mila declared. "Do I hear fifty?"

Guess she wasn't one to waste time. As soon as she said that, girls and even some guys stood on top of the seats, trying to look taller than the person next to them as they waved their money in the air. Who knew these otherwise broke college kids could afford to take someone out?

But this wasn't just anyone. It was Victor Nikiforov.

"A hundred!" One girl called from the crowd. Yuuri turned his head and saw that it was Minako, one of his tutoring buddies. Yuuri knew she was a fan of Victor, but he didn't even know she was here.

Phichit stood up and hollered in support of her. Leo and Guang joined in. Yuuri just buried his face.

"We got a hundred, who's gonna make it one fifty? One fifty, one fifty, one fifty—"

"Two hundred." A guy this time. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Hey! Victor isn't gay!" Minako shouted. The women around her seemed to agree. "Sit down and let us handle this."

That was up for debate. There was always speculation about it, and especially after the incident between he and Yuuri last week, more and more people kept wondering what Victor's sexuality was.

But, he kept ambivalent about it. It almost gave Yuuri hope. Almost.

The crowd became increasingly competitive after that. Apparently, some brave men wanted the chance to convert Victor to their side of the team. Everyone wanted Victor. It was evident when the starting bid was higher than anyone else's, but Yuuri was sure Mila knew the lengths people went through to get a piece of him. That's why he was up last for bidding.

"Do I hear two fifty?" She called. "Two fifty, two fifty, two fifty—"

"Three hundred!" Minako shouted, her loud voice overshadowing even Mila's. She seemed determined to win this auction. Even Victor seemed amused at this point.

"I hear the passion in your voice, do I hear three fifty?" Mila continued, not missing a beat as if she practiced this. "Three fifty, three fifty, three fifty, three fifty—"

"One. Thousand. Dollars."

The air around Yuuri nearly choked him. Phichit had shot up like a rocket and declared that impossible bid. Yuuri’s heart thumped in his ears. "What are you doing?" He hissed at him.

Gasps collected around the auditorium. Phichit straightened his shoulders, and he stood proudly as the center of attention. Yuuri, of course, wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"One thousand dollars!" Mila yelled. "Do I hear fifteen hundred?"

"Hell no," someone called out.

"Where did he even get that kind of money?" Someone else said.

Yuuri knew. But there was no way in hell he was going to say anything about it. They already had enough attention on them than he could bare.

"One thousand dollars, going once? Going twice?" Mila had waited a few seconds before she made her decision. The place became deafeningly silent. "Sold! To the Asian boy with the bowl haircut, thank you very much."

Yuuri’s friends whistled and cheered. And all he could do was stare in disbelief.

….What the hell just happened?

After everything was over, the four of them were backstage, waiting for Victor. Yuuri lost count of the number of dirty looks he got from people they passed by when they got there. They didn't hide the fact that they weren't happy with Phichit winning a date with Victor.

But no one was as unhappy as Yuuri was.

He wanted an explanation. He wanted to know why Phichit was suddenly interested in a guy that he knew Yuuri was interested in. A guy that he’d admired for years.

How could Phichit do that to him? Sure, Victor didn’t belong to Yuuri, but…he wanted him to.

Suddenly, in the distance, Yuuri could see Victor coming their way. His heart raced. His palms got sweaty, and he quickly forgot what day it was. Considering their connection last week at the hospital, it made Yuuri even more jealous that Phichit was going on a date with him.

Still, he wanted to be happy for his friend.

"Here comes Victor," he told him, with the fakest smile on his face. "I hope you have fun on your date."

Leo, Guang, and Phichit all faced Yuuri and smiled. He stared blankly in return. Did he miss something again?

"Oh, _I'm_ not going out with him," Phichit stood in front of Yuuri and smirked mischievously, adjusting his collar. "You are."

" _WHAT_ —"

And with that, his three best friends ran away to leave him alone with Victor, without letting Yuuri get a word in edgewise.

"Hey!" He tried to call out to them, but it was too late. They were already gone.

When Yuuri turned back around awkwardly in his crutches, there he was, speaking to Mila and two other people, Georgi and Chris. He felt so awkward just standing there waiting.

Part of Yuuri wanted to run. But then the other part remembered that he only had one good ankle, so that was impossible. He would have to face Victor, no matter how much he was freaking out on the inside.

As soon as he approached him, Yuuri could smell his cologne. He wanted to faint.

"We meet again, Yuuri," he smiled. Oh God, kill him now. But not before he kills Phichit.

"I'm sorry," he blushed, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry. My friend, he—"

"It's fine, Yuuri," Victor chuckled a bit. He must have thought he was pathetic for always being so flustered around him.

Victor was pulled by a group of fans to take pictures, and Yuuri took this small window of opportunity to text his best friend:

_I am going to murder you._

_That's fine,_ Phichit texted back. _Just do it after your date ;)_


	4. Kiss the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out that he’s tutoring Victor. Victor kidnaps him and takes him to his secret hideout before the paps get to him first.

Yuuri was running late.

The pain meds the doctor prescribed him had him sleeping like a baby. Hopefully whoever he was tutoring today wouldn’t be too upset with him. 

It was twice as hard to get around with a sprained ankle, but he managed. When he was done preening himself in the bathroom, he grabbed his backpack, crutches, and headed toward the front door.

And ran right into Phichit.

“Ow!” They both said in unison. That certainly knocked his senses loose. He stumbled backwards and Phichit grabbed him before he fell on his ass.

“Walk much?” His friend snickered, tussling Yuuri’s hair as he pulled him up. “What’s the hurry? Having a breakfast date with Victor?”

Yuuri swallowed down his blush and turned his head away so Phichit couldn’t see. “No, I have to go tutor.”

“Is that code for Victor’s dorm room?”

Yuuri sputtered. “Mind your own business.”

“How can I? You don’t even have class today. Your doctor ordered you to stay home, remember?”

“So?”

“So?” Phichit snorted, “Where are you going, Yuuri? You’re all decked out for someone who claims not to be going anywhere.”

"I told you, I have to tutor today. I can’t just sit at home all day. The doctor still wants me to keep my ankle strong.”

"For when Victor picks it up over his shoulders?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri shrieked. He couldn't believe he said that. 

“It's so cute to see how flustered you get from even the sound of his name."

“Shut up,” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “It’s your fault that I’m even involved with him in the first place. Why’d you have to pay so much damn money?”

“You’re the only person in the world that would complain about going out on a date with Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri wanted to choke him. “I’m not complaining!”

“Then what’s the big deal? I’m sure you guys will just go see a movie or something and then you can go on about your lives.”

“We’ll see. But if something bad happens, I’m holding you responsible.” Yuuri brushed past his best friend and made his way to the door. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Hey!—“

But Phichit had already closed the door behind him.

Once Yuuri hobbled outside, he only got twenty feet away from his dorm before three girls approached him out of nowhere. 

One startled him to the point where he stepped back too hard on his bum ankle and felt an excruciating pain—pain that Yuuri didn’t feel until just that moment. He couldn’t address it because they were all talking in his face, mouths going a mile a minute to the point where he desperately wanted to drown it out.

Why did he think he could go off without his friends in this condition?

"On your way to see Victor?" One of the girls sneered at him. She was pint sized and scary looking. 

But Yuuri had to stand his ground. "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

He tried to limp away, but one of the other girls, a redhead, stood in front of him. "Where do you think you're going, Yuuri Katsuki?"

“To class,” He lied sternly. Something these girls clearly lacked.

“I don’t think so,” the redhead—the leader Yuuri presumed—forced herself in front of the other two girls. Her shoulders were elevated and broad, and her arms were crossed. “Not until you tell us what’s going on with you and Victor.”

“None of your business,” Yuuri blurted out, because sometimes his mouth worked faster than his brain when it came to that man. He immediately regretted it because if these girls decided to beat him up, he would have no way to escape.

“Well…not that long ago, Victor was in  _ my _ bedroom, on top of  _ me _ , and saying dirty things in  _ my _ ear,” the redhead snickered, with a sexy smirk. "So, don't think for one second that he's all yours."

Part of Yuuri felt weird about hearing what she said. Victor being with someone else. He didn’t like the idea of someone else having him. Crap, why did he feel that way?

Yuuri didn’t have time to think about it. He was already running late for his appointment, so he feebly attempted to create distance between himself and these girls.

Big mistake.

“Going to see Victor?” One of them sneered.

"No,” he grumbled. Why did it matter to these weirdos where he was going? Victor was the object of their obsession, not Yuuri. They weren’t even dating.

Yuuri felt someone smack him upside the head. "Ow! What's your problem?" He snapped. 

"My problem is that you're infringing on my man, and I'm here to tell you to back off."

"Aren't you with Georgi?" The brunette said behind her. She was quiet the whole time up until this point. 

"Why have the appetizer when you can get the main course?" The redhead, who Yuuri now recognized as Anya, rolled her eyes. Yuuri knew her ex Georgi as one of Victor's best friends, one of the few people he's almost always seen with. Kind of like he was with Phichit, Leo and Guang. 

Yuuri just never knew Georgi to date a girl like her. 

"You know he hangs out with Victor, right?" The short girl said to her. "You probably made them fight or something."

"That's what Georgi gets! Maybe next time he won't be so damn needy and up my ass all the time. Victor is far better in bed anyways."

Why in the world was Yuuri hearing this? It had nothing to do with him and he didn't feel too comfortable hearing another person talk about how good Victor was in bed. He wanted to see if he could sneak away while Anya argued with her friend, but then the third girl, the blonde, pulled Yuuri to the side before he could escape. 

"So, what's Victor Nikiforov really like?” She asked. This girl seemed nicer than the other two. She was twirling her hair around her fingers. “We’re all dying to know! I’m a big fan of his too.”

“Oh, you like swimming?”

“No, he’s just hot.”

And there lived and died Yuuri’s enthusiasm. “Oh.”

“Well?” She said impatiently. Yuuri guessed he was answering a little too slow for her. “Does he have a big cock?”

How would he have known that piece of information?! Yuuri couldn’t resist the urge to blush and look away. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"I can answer that!" Anya bragged loudly, rejoining them. Because of course she would. “Let me just say that you’re definitely going to need a trip to a masseuse, because Victor’s cock is massive!”

Yuuri squeezed the bridge of his nose.

“…I was surprised when it all fit in my mouth though.”

Now he wanted to puke.

"Slut." The brunette rolled her eyes at Anya. "I was hoping to get an unbiased answer from someone who isn't a psycho chasing after his dick."

She was one to talk. 

"Bitch, relax," Anya rolled her eyes. "You're not helping here. Now," she turned to Yuuri and put on her fakest smile. "Tell me, are you sure Victor won't do to you what he did to all of us on this little ‘date’ of yours?” She made sure to use air quotes to showcase how little she thought of it. “Use you for a month or so and toss you like yesterday's newspaper?"

Yuuri swallowed. The notion may have passed him once or twice, but he didn’t even count on Victor and him going that far. He wasn’t even gay. As far as Yuuri knew, they just went to the same school. That’s it. Yuuri saved his life and for some strange reason, Victor thought he owed him for that.

Yuuri didn’t want to stand here with these strangers and delve into this alleged relationship between him and Victor when  _ he _ didn’t even know what was going on. Plus, Yuuri hated the fact that he was late. So, instead of saying goodbye, he just abruptly left the three girls alone when they started arguing again amongst themselves. Thankfully they didn’t notice. 

Good riddance. Maybe after breakfast, Victor could make an official statement to his loyal followers and he can put a rest to this whole thing. The idea of random people coming up to Yuuri and asking invasive questions all day long wasn’t his idea of a picnic. It made him uncomfortable to have so many people knowing parts of him that he didn’t want revealed. Ever.

As stealthily as he could with his crutches, Yuuri made his way to the student lounge, where he logged into one of the computers to sign into the tutoring session. It was important because he was getting paid for it, so if Yuuri didn’t sign into the system, there was no way he could—

“Oh...my...God…”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped all the way to the floor when the name  _ Victor Nikiforov  _ flashed across the screen. That’s who he was scheduled to tutor?!

But what did...why did...how did this keep happening?!

He wished he’d paid more attention to his surroundings and didn’t spend so much time staring at the screen. Because once he looked up, Yuuri felt a pair of arms grab him from behind, one wrapping around his hip and the other around the neck, cupping his mouth shut with a hand. 

Yuuri immediately let go of his crutches and tried to grab the person’s arm to prevent them from choking him. His first instinct was to cry out for help, but then he caught wind of that familiar scent of  _ Ralph Lauren Polo Red _ , Yuuri’s heart dropped down to his stomach.

It couldn’t be—

“Don’t scream,” the voice was soft and soothing in his ear. “It's me.”

Yuuri nearly thought he died and went to heaven, because Victor Nikiforov was holding him from behind.  _ Breathe Yuuri, breathe. _

“Wh-what are you doing?” He managed to stutter.

“I’ll explain later. Just come with me.”

“What?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

Once he could calm down his racing heart, Yuuri let Victor take him wherever he wanted. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn’t the smartest idea in the world, but this was the closest that he ever was to him, and Yuuri couldn’t think straight. Plus, with only one good leg, it wasn’t like he could run from Victor anyways.

Not that he wanted to at this point.

“Get on my back,” Victor commanded. “We need to get out of here before the paparazzi shows up.”

“The paparazzi? Why?”

“They know we’re together.”

“Uh oh.”

What a life. Always being on the move and not having a second to himself to relax. The more this went on, the more Yuuri began to feel sorry for Victor. It must have been exhausting running from people all the time.

He didn’t give it a second thought, leaning against him and nearly gasping when Victor hooked his arms under his legs. He obviously had to since he was giving Yuuri a piggyback ride, but it freaked him out whenever he touched him. Maybe part of Yuuri was afraid that this really was a dream, and he could wake up any second.

Because none of this still made any sense. Why Yuuri? Why the sudden interest in him?

He had no time to think about it. As soon as he was secure, Victor took off, leaving Yuuri’s crutches behind. He vaguely wondered how he was going to get around without them, but again, he had no time to think. After they left, Yuuri heard some commotion behind them, but he was too scared to look back. It would’ve freaked him out if he knew they were being chased by a stampede of horny college girls, so he pretended not to notice.

“Where are we g-going?” Yuuri stammered. His voice was jumpy because of the bumpy travel on Victor’s back and he was running pretty fast.

“Somewhere they won’t find us,” he replied. “We have some things to discuss.”

Finally! Maybe Victor realized that this was getting out of hand and they needed to come up with a solution to fix it before it was beyond repair. Their reputations were on the line here. Yuuri didn’t want to be known as the next Anya, and he was sure Victor didn’t want his detractors to think he was romantically involved with another guy.

Yuuri shut his eyes for the rest of the trip, so he didn’t know where they were going. Yuuri probably shouldn’t have trusted Victor so easily to take him anywhere he wanted to, especially with one functioning leg, but he was adamant. And part of Yuuri thought he could trust him.

A couple of minutes later, they reached a building Yuuri never been in before. There was a downstairs lobby, but there was no receptionist or anyone around for that matter. Victor put him down for a second to catch his breath before he took Yuuri to the elevator. He felt useless without his leg, not to mention guilty that Victor had to carry him all the way over here.

“Where are we?” Yuuri wanted to know.

“Swimming pool. Below the first floor.” 

Well, that made sense. Victor was probably on his way to practice when he got sidetracked by his rabid fans again.

“My Coach will kill me if I don’t get some practice in today. I’m on thin ice and I don’t want the rest of this semester to consist of him telling me how much of a disgrace I am.”

“I’m also guessing you know by now that I’m your new tutor?”

“I always have to be ten steps ahead of everyone else.” Victor approached and stood in front of Yuuri. “Look, I know we already talked about this at the hospital but...” He looked stressed, combing his hair away from his face. Even that made him look modelesque. “How bad has it been?”

“Has what been?”

“People. Bothering you.”

“Why do you ask?” Yuuri was so bewildered.

“Because, for one you saved my life.”

“Victor—“

“And secondly, you don’t strike me as someone who’s into the spotlight.”

Yuuri’s face nearly dropped to the ground.  _ How did he do that? _

“Why do you think I’m trying my hardest to keep you away from these slime balls?” Victor was talking to Yuuri and watching their backs at the same time. “I can’t let them get to you, Yuuri. No one deserves that.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t remember the last time Victor went out of his way for anybody. First the hospital, now this?

Victor stood in front of him again. Then to Yuuri’s surprise, he took him by the shoulder and held him up. "I need you to stay close to me. Okay? We don’t have time to waste.” 

Victor’s face was near enough that Yuuri could hear him breathe. Their foreheads accidentally touched and Yuuri’s stomach dropped. Soon after, his heart thumped in his chest; in his ears. The warmth of Yuuri’s cheeks spread down to his neck and eventually formed butterflies in his stomach. He prayed to God that Victor didn’t notice.

It wasn’t even two minutes later, and Yuuri couldn’t grant Victor’s wish. This must have been how all his fans and the rest of the world felt whenever they were near him. Victor was like a human sauna and Yuuri was ice cream.

And then looking into those eyes didn’t help matters at all. Those expressive, blue eyes. They would be the death of Yuuri, gazing into him—into his soul. How could Yuuri say no? How could he deny him the help he desperately needed? Everyone needed it at some point in their lives, right?

And Victor smelled so damn good. Part of Yuuri said,  _ Screw it. Just kiss him and get it over with already. _ He wanted to. He could feel Victor breathing on him. It was hypnotizing. 

Yuuri wanted to faint.

“So…” he gulped, trying to keep his cool. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Right now, nothing. We should be safe for the time being.” When the elevator reached the basement, Victor took Yuuri on his back again and made his way toward the pool. He had no idea a pool was even down here.

“Is this where you practice?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. I could do it with my other teammates, but they get so distracted and amused by my chaotic life. We spend almost half of practice talking about all the shit that happens to me on a daily basis.”

“So you come here to focus. Makes sense.”

“I also need to get in touch with Jordan, my PR manager. I’m supposed to give a press conference this morning. I was hoping to get some tutoring before that but I guess that won’t be happening.” 

Victor pulled out his phone and pressed only one button on it, for speed dial Yuuri supposed. Part of him was a little irked about that.

Was Jordan another “lady friend” of his? How many of these did Victor have? First it was the nurse, now this?

“Press conference? About what?”

Victor paused and glared at Yuuri. “You know what.”

Yuuri should’ve known that the accident with Victor would make the entire social media world implode. Why did he think it would just boil over? Silly him.

“I gotta make him announce the press conference off campus or something, or else I’ll never get any peace if I don’t. You just saw what happened. If anyone can keep the horny women away from me, he can.”

He? What a relief. At least Yuuri didn’t have another banshee to contend with. Those three girls from earlier were enough.

But something still nagged at him.

“Why does the press keep hounding you about me?” He demanded. Something wasn’t right here. There was something Victor wasn’t telling him. “They should know what’s going on by now, right? They all saw what happened at the auction.”

“I told you, Yuuri. They’re vultures.”

“Yes, but why? You’ve never cared before if the press went after someone you were dating.”

“We’re not dating.”

“I never said we were, but everyone else thinks so. And you’re not doing much to tell them otherwise.”

“Neither are you.”

Damn. That stopped Yuuri in his tracks. He never even thought of that. Up until then, he had all this stuff he was going to say to Victor, and now, Yuuri was speechless. 

He was right. Yuuri hadn’t squashed the rumors either, and he had plenty of opportunities. But why? Why hadn’t he put a stop to it?

Why hadn’t Victor?

“Well, the whole school thinks we’re dating, and neither of us is doing anything about it. I don’t know about you Yuuri, but I say we should just run with it.”

“What?” He snapped his head toward Victor and looked at him, scandalized.

“Why not? I’ve tried everything else to get people off my back. Nothing works. Maybe if they think I’m gay, they’ll finally take the hint.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Yuuri chimed in. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, can’t you just tell everyone that we’re only doing this for charity?”

“What good will that do? You paid a thousand dollars to go on a date with me. The entire school knows. There’s no way we’d be able to weasel out of this.”

He didn’t wait for Yuuri to answer. Instead, Victor took his shirt off without warning, playfully throwing the garment in Yuuri’s face before shedding his pants and jumping in the water.

Holy hell. Yuuri was flustered enough when Victor had his clothes  _ on. _ Now, he was in nothing but his speedos. Yuuri’s heart damn near skipped a beat.

“Don’t sweat it!” Victor called out to him. He was doing warm up laps around the perimeter. “I’m sure we’ll get something figured out.”

“You owe me a pair of crutches in the meantime,” Yuuri said back. 

“I’ll buy you some tomorrow.”

For the next twenty minutes, Yuuri sat down on the edge of the pool and watched Victor swim from one side of the pool to the other. Yuuri lost count on how many laps he did, and this pool wasn’t exactly on the small side. It was probably twice as big as a normal pool.

After that, Victor climbed the dive board and jumped about five or six times, not satisfied at all with his performance, so he kept repeating the dive until he was happy with it. Yuuri wondered just how much pressure this man was putting on himself.

But he also felt privileged to be watching the most popular athlete in the school in his natural element. Everyone at Hasetsu U knew that Victor  _ never _ allowed anyone to watch him swim unless it was at an official meet. He never made mistakes there.

But here? He was allowed to mess up as many times as he wanted.

Victor disappeared underwater. At first Yuuri didn’t think anything of it, but a full minute passed by and he hadn’t re-emerged yet. Yuuri was nervous.

“Hey,” he called out softly. “Stop playing around Victor. Where are you?”

No reply. Only the gentle ripples of water that tapped his feet.

Without warning, Victor shot up right in front of Yuuri, grabbed him and pulled him in the pool.

“HEY!” Yuuri screamed, thrashing and kicking. Water went in his nose and after that, he went hysterical. Everything happened so fast and Yuuri couldn’t make out how to save himself.

But then he felt a pair of arms pull him out of the water. Yuuri gasped for air, choking on the water that went up his nose. Falling to his knees, he coughed to the point where his chest and stomach hurt. When he was able to collect himself, he saw Victor standing over him with a towel.

Yuuri angrily snatched the towel and threw it in the water. Then he hobbled away from Victor as fast as he could.

“Yuuri, wait!” Victor called out to him. The boy ignored him and kept going. "Come back, please, I didn’t mean it!”

The two ended up in the locker room. Victor chased him down and practically trapped him in there. He couldn't let him leave. "I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

Yuuri couldn't look at him. His black hair was wet and matted against his forehead. Yuuri brushed it back, trying to hide his blush from Victor, but since day one, it's one of the most noticeable things about him. "Don't worry about it," he muttered. 

Victor felt awful. He didn't know Yuuri couldn't swim. Otherwise he’d never have pulled the boy into the water. 

Victor wanted to tell him that, but then Yuuri went to walk away. It was unexpected and it threw him for a loop, so he stretched his arm out against the locker, making Yuuri jerk his head back. 

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?”

Of course he didn't. Yuuri barely knew him. He had no reason to trust Victor at this point, and he didn’t do much to earn it. For some reason, that bothered him. 

And then Victor didn’t know what made him do it, but he took that same arm that stopped Yuuri from walking off and wrapped it around his waist, pulling the boy closer to him. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't mean any harm..."

Oh God. Was this really happening? Victor was holding him in a way that a straight man shouldn’t! Yuuri’s eyes were wide, transfixed in the pretty blue gaze. Victor couldn't help but stare back either. He couldn't explain the butterflies in the pit his stomach. It was foreign, unrecognizable. 

Yuuri and Victor had never known of each other before the accident. Yet something about this boy felt so inviting and familiar. Something about Yuuri that Victor couldn’t stay away from.

He didn't realize that he was closing the gap between their faces. Victor’s breath came fast, his chest rising up and down. He couldn't stop looking at Yuuri’s mouth....wanting to—

_ RING! RING! _

Victor’s cell phone brought the two of them back to reality. Yuuri gasped, recoiled so fast, his back hit the locker with a loud thud. He created distance between him and Victor and hobbled out of the room as quickly as he could. It wasn't until he left did Victor realize that they were seconds away from  _ kissing. _

Victor was stupefied. Why did he do that?


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri turns down the charity auction date he was supposed to have with Victor. In turn, Victor doesn’t know how to cope with the rejection.

Yuuri’s mind was going a million different directions. He didn't know what to think or even how to feel but he knew he had to get away from that locker room and sort through his mind what had just happened. 

Did he and Victor almost...?

Yuuri shook his head. No...no, that's impossible. Victor likes women doesn't he? He's never been with a guy before and he wouldn't start with Yuuri of all people. There was no way he was going to let himself believe that Victor Nikiforov tried to kiss him just now. 

It didn't happen. It was all in Yuuri’s head...right?

Yuuri didn't know what to think. His heart was racing and his emotions were all jumbled together. It was starting to overwhelm him. Especially since someone could’ve easily caught them in such a compromising position. 

He’d just put in the key to unlock the door to his apartment, when suddenly Phitchit opened it. His eyes were wide like saucers. He had his backpack on, obviously about to leave for class.

"What's up?" He asked. "I thought you had a tutoring session with Victor and....why are you wet?"

"It got canceled."

"Huh?" Phichit followed Yuuri to the bathroom instead of leaving like he was supposed to. "Why? What’s going on?”

“We can talk about it when you get back.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily," his best friend chuckled. "So who cancelled it?”

"I did."

"Why? Did something happen?"

_ Yeah, the most popular guy in school just tried to kiss me. _ "What makes you think something happened?"

"You're as red as a beet right now, Yuuri."

Nothing ever got past Phichit, but Yuuri knew he had to tell someone about the chaos inside his head. And who better than his best friend?

“Come on, I know something happened. Did Victor say something? Am I gonna have to kick his ass—“

“No, Phichit!” Yuuri grabbed him before he could make his way to the door. He didn’t even know the story yet and he was ready to be Yuuri’s defender. That was Phichit for you. “Sit down before we end up on the front page of the news tomorrow. Victor didn’t say anything.”

“Then what happened?” He asked eagerly. “What did you guys do—“ then it dawned on him and his face flashed an epiphany. “Yuuri, did you guys—“

“No!” He shrieked. “We didn’t do anything!” But dammit, his cheeks began to burn again.

“Well you guys did  _ something _ , you’re soaking wet. Did you have sex in the pool?”

“Phichit!” Yuuri’s voice was getting higher the more he yelled at him. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

“Hey, I’m surprised you were able to fight him off for this long.”

“Phichit, we didn’t sleep together.”

He paused, looked at his friend, then laughed. “Oh Yuuri, I know better than that.”

“Then what did you think we did?” He said angrily.

“Yuuri, a feather could make you blush. I was just messing with you.” Phichit looked over at him and raised his eyebrow. “Unless something really  _ did _ happen—“

“No.”

“You said that a little too quickly.”

Yuuri didn’t respond. 

“If you didn’t tutor him, then what did you guys do? I’m just gonna keep bugging you until you answer me.”

“I slipped and fell into the pool,” Yuuri lied. “No big deal. So I came back to change clothes. I still have to tutor him—“

Yuuri’s phone chimed. His heart instinctively sank because he somehow knew who it was. 

“It’s Victor, isn’t it—“

“Hush.”

The boy read the text as follows:

_ Please come back, Yuuri. I was wrong. _

He read the text about two more times before exiting out of the messages. He didn’t want to engage with Victor, at least not right now. He was too confusing for him.

_ Hello? Are you there, Yuuri? _

Was Victor going to say his name in each message? Yuuri found it oddly endearing, but still. Stop it, Victor. You’re making it hard to be mad at you.

_ Yeah I’m here,  _ he replied back.  _ How did you get my number? _

_ It was on your profile page on the school’s tutoring website.  _

Well, duh, Yuuri. Why did he think Victor went out of his way to get his number when it was right there on the school website? 

_ I’m sorry, Yuuri. I really am. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you. _

The boy’s heart leaped in his throat! So he wasn’t imagining things…

Another text came in from Victor:  _ Something came over me and I’m still trying to figure out what it was. _

Yeah, Yuuri too. That's why he had to get away from him. It was hard enough dealing with his stupid crush in front of the media every other day, but handling it with the very object of his affection was harder. Impossible even. 

And now they were required to go out on a date? Yuuri would never have privacy again. 

_ If you want, you can come back and we can finish the session and leave right after. Then I'll leave you alone. I just need to pass this class, Yuuri. I'll do what it takes to do that. But I need your help. My coach thinks I’m just this airheaded jock who uses his looks to get ahead in life. And maybe I have. But I need to prove to him and the rest of the world that I’m more than that. I know I can pass this stuff, I just need help. Please? _

It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not, especially through a text message. But what could Yuuri do? Victor had already paid for the week.

Damn his soft heart. 

_ I'll be there after I change my clothes, _ Yuuri texted. 

_ I'm so sorry about that, _ was Victor's reply less than a minute later.  _ I'll make it up to you. If you let me.  _

Yuuri couldn’t allow himself to believe anything Victor said. How did he know he wouldn’t just pull him in the water again? When was Victor serious about anything?

If he was, he wouldn’t have had so many girls chasing after him because of “unfinished business.”

After Phichit finally gave up, Yuuri changed and left for Victor’s secret hideout again; His bum ankle be damned.

* * *

“I’ll stay right here, thank you.”

The two boys were back together at the underground pool, but Yuuri refused to come near him. Just because he decided to give Victor a second chance didn’t mean they were friends or anything. 

“Fine then, maybe this will convince you.” Victor exited the pool, and Yuuri all but forgot that the guy wasn’t wearing anything but a speedo. He had to turn his head because he knew he’d be staring too hard at Victor’s soaking wet body if he didn’t. 

It annoyed Yuuri how attractive this guy was.

Victor went around the corner and came back with an orthopedic boot. Yuuri’s mouth dropped to the floor.

“ _ Now _ do you forgive me?”

How could Yuuri not? He had to walk all the way over here—thanks to Victor but he wasn’t going to mention that—on a bum ankle that was still killing him due to those three lovely ladies from this morning.

“Where did you get this?”

Victor shook his head. “A magician never tells his secrets. I just feel really bad for what I did earlier. I hope this can somewhat make up for it.”

“Fine. But you know I can’t tutor you here. Let’s go to the library.”

“You do realize that it’s going to be impossible for anyone not to see us.”

“I know. Which is why I asked my friend to reserve a study room for us where no one can get in and she’ll even add in some tint for me.”

“Always two steps ahead of everyone. I’m impressed, Yuuri.”

A blush threatened to emerge, but Yuuri turned his back to Victor before he could notice. No way was he going to catch Yuuri off guard.

When they reached outside, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you again?”

_ Why was he being so nice? _ “Nah. I’ll be okay since I have this boot now. My ankle feels a little better wearing it.”

“Okay. Suit yourself. It’s just that…” Victor pointed in the distance where a stampede of women were coming right for them.

“Shit!” Yuuri quickly hopped on Victor’s back. “Does that offer still stand?”

“Of course,” the man said before taking off again.

* * *

The university’s library was probably the last place they needed to be. The boys were already on the front pages of the gossip blogs as pictures of Victor carrying Yuuri on his back came pouring in. The more Victor tried to keep Yuuri out of the spotlight, the more he was brought into it. Ever since the accident, their destiny seemed to be intertwined. 

“Why in the world would you bring me here?” Victor wondered out loud.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “There are no computers in your little underground hideout.”

“Shhh, that’s supposed to be between you and me.”

“Really?” Yuuri was a little shocked by that.

“Yeah. No one knows about that place.”

There was nothing else said about it. Yuuri figured if Victor wanted him to know, he’d elaborate, but he didn’t. Instead, he sat down at the table furthest from the window, so that no one could spy on them.

If it weren’t for Yuuko, Yuuri and Victor would’ve been trampled by Victor’s thirsty fans. She was a lifesaver. She was able to pull some strings and give them their own study room with tinted windows.

Yuuri sat next to him and took out his laptop and a Biology textbook. Victor looked on confused. He was already bored.

“I hope you can help me get an A in this class,” the star swimmer joked. 

Yuuri shrugged. “That’s up to you. How much work are you willing to put in?”

“Enough to get Yakov off my back.”

“Do you think he’ll be happy with you after that? From what Guang is telling me, he’s the hardest on you out of everyone.”

“That’s because I’m the captain.”

Yuuri quirked his eyebrow. “Then why don’t you take your classes more seriously?”

“Ehh.” Victor didn’t really have an answer for that. He spent so much time sleeping around and getting away with it for so long that he didn’t know anything else. He fit the stereotype. 

“Let me guess. You never had to work hard at anything.”

“Partially true. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be sitting here.”

Yuuri sighed. “We have a lot of work to do.”

For the next hour, Yuuri tried his best to explain even the most basic concepts of biology to this man. 

“Have you at least heard of the scientific method?”

“No,” Victor said, picking at a hangnail. He clearly was not interested in this at all.

“It’s a method that almost all branches of science use. I’m pretty sure your teacher has told you about it already.”

She probably did, but Victor was too focused on her cleavage to even pay attention to anything she was saying to the class. Maybe he  _ did _ have a problem.

“Well, for your homework, I want you to explain the scientific method to me. Not a whole speech of course. Just the basics so I can make sure that you understand it. And—“

Yuuri was interrupted by someone who tapped on their window. The two of them gasped when they saw a pair of boobs pressed against it. How in the hell did these people always find them?

“Friend of yours?”

“Hardly.”

“I ran into more of your little ‘friends’ this morning, as soon as I left my dorm. Don’t you ever get tired?”

“Of course I’m tired. That’s why I was kind of hoping this charity auction could fix all that.”

Oh yeah. He almost forgot. Yuuri was dying for this subject to come up. They couldn’t keep ignoring the elephant in the room. “Listen. About this date—“

“Say no more, Yuuri. I was hoping this thing would boil over, but I can see now that it’s only getting worse. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes. I do. That’s why I don’t think we should have it.”

“Wait, what?” Victor wasn’t used to hearing something like that.

“Think about it. If the whole entire school thought you were gay, you’d never hear the end of it. You’d be on the front cover of everything until you graduate.”

“So...nothing would change.”

“Look Victor.” Yuuri knew if he didn’t say this now, he’d never get the opportunity again. “I just don’t think this date is a good idea. I…” he took in a breath, glancing at the window, disgusted at the boob print that was left behind. “I don’t like the idea of lying to people. I still will donate the thousand dollars to charity, but I already know you’re not attracted to guys, so we don’t need to do this.”

Was Victor hearing this correctly? Yuuri was... _ rejecting him?  _ His throat tightened, and the air around him became hard to breathe. Why did Victor feel this way? It shouldn’t have mattered. Yuuri didn’t have a pair of tits or ass to care that much.

“I mean...we can still be friends. I feel terrible for injuring you during that accident. So, I’ll always be here if you need anything. But I think your fans need you more.”

Why did this feel like a breakup? The knot in Victor’s stomach hurt. His heart palpitated. This reaction was one that he was not expecting at all.

There was no way he could stay in that room anymore. It felt embarrassing and awkward. Another notion that Victor wasn’t used to.

Luckily for him, his phone rang. Victor didn’t care who was on the other side. He needed to get away from Yuuri—far, far away.

“Hey Living Legend, we’re going out tonight. Think you can take a break from being a hoe and join us?”

Oh, thank God it was Mila. Even though only an hour had passed and Victor learned absolutely nothing from his tutoring session, he couldn't have cared less. “Of course.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor curiously as he stood up from the table. Victor had been acting stranger than usual. Yuuri was beginning to wonder if he did the right thing.

_ He _ was attracted to Victor. Not the other way around. So, why keep up the charade?

“I hate to cut this short,” Victor lied, “But I’m needed elsewhere. I’m sure you understand, right Yuuri?”

He didn’t. If it wasn’t Phichit, Guang or Leo on the line, Yuuri’s phone was dry. “Sure. Same time next week?”

“I’ll let you know.” Another lie. And before Yuuri could question the validity of Victor’s announcement and the change of mood in the air, he was gone. 

* * *

How many drinks was that? Three? Four? Victor couldn’t tell anymore. He lost track.

He was hammered. He knew it. His friends knew it. Everyone else in the bar knew it. And they were tired of watching him spiral downward into the pits of shame and self pity.

All because someone had the audacity to say no to him. The nerve to turn him down! Victor wasn’t used to the sting of rejection. It was foreign to him. It was a bitter pill to swallow. The truth came out of nowhere and hit him like a freight train. And now, he was left to pick up the pieces.

Or rather...his friends were going to do it for him, since Victor was too damn wasted to do it himself.

Georgi was the first to say something. Chris and Mila just stood there frozen in pity and disgust.

“Victor,” he sighed despondently. He walked toward his inebriated friend who had his head draped over the table. His clothes were disheveled, his hair was all over the place and he reeked of alcohol. 

What a mess.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Georgi declared. He looked back and shared a cautious look with Mila and Chris. The two said nothing. Georgi sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to Victor.

“Not nearly enough,” Victor slurred. He attempted to lift his head and could see nothing but double everywhere. He let an arm slip around his waist right as he was about to fall on his ass. “Maybe one more drink will do.”

“Maybe not.” Georgi threw Victor’s arm over his shoulder. Damn, he was heavier than he looked. He once again glanced back at his friends and then around the rest of the bar. Thank God hardly anyone was here yet. The night was young and the crowds weren’t going to come in until 11:00 to midnight.

“This is embarrassing,” Mila finally said. She threw her mink scarf around her neck before getting on the other side of Victor and throwing his arm around her.

Chris on the other hand, just stood there and scoffed, filing his fingernail. “You’re telling me.”

“Come on pretty boy,” Georgi snorted and rolled his eyes. “At least open the door.”

“That I can do I guess,” Chris replied, not taking his eye off Victor as he made his way to the exit. The bar was quaint enough that Victor didn’t cause an uproar but that didn’t mean people weren’t drawn to him anyway.

The night air was crisp and dewy. The traffic lights reflected on the wet asphalt like strobe lights. Georgi straightened Victor’s clothes and hair just in case the damn paps were out tonight and needed a story. The last thing he wanted was Victor in the front pages tomorrow morning looking a mess.

“What is with you tonight?” Mila demanded. “Normally you’re giddy and whorish when you’re drunk but you’ve been acting like a sad puppy the whole time we’ve been here.”

No way Victor was going to tell her that she was right about what she said before. No way was he going to admit to his friends that he may or may not be questioning his sexuality. This boy Yuuri Katsuki was making him question  _ everything _ .

All because he saved him in an accident? Couldn’t be. What was it? Why did Yuuri tug at him more than anyone else?

Girl or not, Victor never felt this way about anyone. Every encounter with Yuuri so far had been...cosmic. Unexplainable. Victor needed to find out what was going on before he went insane.

“Hey!” Georgi was caught off guard when Victor suddenly took off. He nearly stumbled into the street, but managed to get back on the sidewalk. Everything was blurry, dizzy and he didn’t know where he was going. All Victor knew was that he had to find Yuuri.

“Victor!” Mila called out. “The hell are you going?” 

“To scratch an itch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the subject from Statistics to Biology in case you were wondering. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Next update will be from Spider Web. Stay tuned.


	6. We Exploded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thwarting off Victor would only work for so long. When he shows up drunk at his apartment in the middle of the night, Yuuri knows it would only be a matter of time before his last walls of defense are broken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic sexual content between males. You’ve been warned :’*

Yuuri was abruptly awoken out of his near-slumber at 3AM because some asshole was knocking on the front door.

What the hell? He was almost fast asleep, dammit. It took him forever to get there due to his insomnia and an overwhelming pain in his ankle. Yuuri didn’t want to take his meds because it made him feel like he was high as a kite. On top of it being highly addictive, he refused. So, staring at the ceiling in agony was his only choice.

He grumbled and slid out of bed, careful not to wake up Phichit next door as he put on his boot to walk downstairs and towards the living room. His apartment seemed way creepier at night with all the darkness in the background. It didn’t help either that it was storming outside. It seemed silly, but that’s how he felt. Yuuri tried not to think about scary shit as he looked into the peephole, ready to scream and cuss at whoever had the nerve to come disturb him at this time of night.

At first, all he saw was hair. Silvery, white hair. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be…

But when he looked through the kitchen window pulling back the curtain, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a pair of bewitching blue eyes staring back at him.

“Victor!” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, his stomach dropping to his knees as he hurried to open the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I—dunno.” The crack of thunder made him jump. “I g-got lost on my way home. It’s too spooky outside by myself,” he said while yawning and rubbing his eye. He seemed confused and disoriented, covered head to toe in a blanket. It was kind of cute.

But Yuuri could smell the alcohol on him. His hair was a mess. He frowned in a way that would give a puppy a run for its money. “It’s lonely at my apartment without Maccachin. Can I sleep with you, Yuuri?”

The boy’s face burned like a sauna. “You want to spend the night?”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

That is most certainly _not_ what he said, but…never mind. Yuuri didn't want to make an even bigger pervert of himself, especially since he was still recovering from earlier that day. He felt bad for rejecting Victor but hopefully he’d understand where Yuuri was coming from. He seemed to be over it though, which was good. Maybe he came over to make amends.

But at 3 in the morning, though?

He decided to let Victor in anyways, against his better judgment. It wasn’t until they reached the living room did he realize that Victor was in his birthday suit.

He just had on a pair of speedos under his blanket. That’s it.

“Where the hell are your clothes?” Yuuri demanded, turning his head and trying very studiously not to stare at Victor’s body. _Why was he naked?_

“This is how I always go to bed.”

And cue the dirty, filthy thoughts. Thoughts that involved those muscles all over Yuuri. On top of that, Yuuri saw his Adonis belt, and a clear imprint in Victor’s underwear. Dammit. It was easier rejecting him when he had clothes on, but now it seemed damn near impossible. Yuuri’s head was swimming.

He had to avoid staring. Yuuri couldn't let Victor see him eye raping him like a weirdo. "Well, you shouldn’t be out this late. Were you at a bar or something? Why did your friends just let you walk off like that? You smell like alcohol. And you're gonna catch a cold if you don't put some clothes on."

Damn, he was starting to sound like his mother. Clearly, he wanted the man to cover up for his own benefit and not Victor's. He didn't need the added temptation, especially after what happened at the pool earlier that day. Yuuri was still hot and bothered because of it. 

It also didn’t help that deep down, he wished Victor went through with that kiss.

“I don’t like being in bed with clothes on. It drives me crazy.”

“Well now I know why you can’t have sleepovers.” Yuuri tried his best to get Victor to cover up that body because lord help him, this boy was beautiful. And he was in Yuuri’s apartment. Alone. This was going to end _so_ badly.

“Look, just….” he searched for something that Victor could occupy himself with. “Sit here until I can find you some clothes. Don’t touch anything, okay?”

He went back upstairs, hoping that Victor would distract himself with the TV or computer or something but nope, he decided to follow Yuuri like a lost puppy.

“Yuuri? Do you have something to eat?”

"Shhh," He softly commanded him. "Go back to the kitchen and wait for me. It’s late and Phichit is asleep. If you want something, there's some pork cutlet bowl in the fridge."

"Vkusno!" Victor yelled a little too enthused, losing his balance and damn near tumbling down the stairs.

"Crap!” Yuuri hissed and grabbed Victor’s forearms before he could fall to his death. He was bent all the way backward until Yuuri pulled him up. Victor’s hair was wispy, falling in careless waves across his face, like an ocean crashing the shore.

A little bit of his hair touched Yuuri’s face too, the tickling sensation making him shiver.

He felt a heaviness in his gut, like an anvil. It didn’t make sense how someone could be so unaware of how attractive they were. Being this close to Victor was something Yuuri could never handle. It made him feel things he didn’t want to.

“Are you okay?” He barely got out.

“Yeah, whoa! I almost fell and split my head wide open. Felt like I was flying there for a minute.”

“If I didn’t catch you, you would’ve been. C’mon. Still hungry?”

“Sure. I’ll eat anything _you_ make, Yuuri.”

He gulped at that. Victor’s voice was low and suggestive, the vibrations from it making Yuuri feel tingly all over. His skin peppered with goosebumps as he tried to catch his breath.

“I….well...follow me to the kitchen.” 

“Yaaaay!” Victor hugged Yuuri from behind when he turned around to descend the stairs. How did he go from sexy to dorky in a matter of seconds? Yuuri’s heart sank feeling Victor’s chest touching his back, but tried his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

So much for pretending his attraction wasn’t there. At this point, it would’ve been a miracle if Yuuri could thwart the older boy off. He didn’t trust himself enough to do that though.

Once they reached the bottom and Yuuri turned around, he saw that Victor’s blanket was still on the staircase.

_Holy shit._

Victor had the body of a demi-god. He had cut, hard muscles that looked chiseled from rock. His pectorals looked plump and ripe with pretty pink nipples that Yuuri was aching to suck on. A thought flashed through Yuuri’s mind of what it felt like to touch him. He then mentally chided himself for looking at Victor as a sex object and not a person. At that point, he wasn’t any better than his thirsty, shallow fans.

“You...” _Get a hold of yourself_. “You dropped something back there.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor yawned.

It was amazing how comfortable he was being naked all the time around Yuuri and they barely knew each other. And that sleepy voice made it hard to be mad at Victor for waking him up. Yuuri initially wanted to throw him out, but it was freezing outside, and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he got sick with pneumonia or something, especially since he was drunk. Yuuri didn’t need that on his conscience doing that to someone he cared about.

He wasn’t going to tell Victor that, though.

“The food is in the fridge there, but don’t eat it all. Phichit and I may want some later.”

“Mmm hungry,” Victor yawned and stumbled his way into the kitchen, almost falling near the printer on the desk and knocking it off. Yuuri had to run up behind him and hold him up. Victor immediately clung into him.

“Catch me Yuuri!” He exclaimed, falling to his knees. Jeez, he was like a child sometimes.

“Get up,” Yuuri rolled his eyes, snorting. “Damn, you’re much heavier than you look.” He didn’t know what to do with the guy. It was a miracle that Phichit hadn’t woken up. “Victor, use your legs, dammit.”

“Fooooooood,” he drawled like a hungry zombie. He was so drunk off his ass that he suddenly forgot how to walk. Yuuri hooked his arms underneath Victor’s and picked him up that way. It was a struggle, but he managed to get him over to the dining room table.

After heating some food up in the microwave, it dawned on Yuuri that Victor needed to get home and rest, but...how? He walked over here and Yuuri didn’t know where the guy lived. No way was he going to let Victor stumble out in the street in his inebriated state.

“Victor, is there a friend you can call to come pick you up? It’s really late.”

He didn’t answer right away, because he was too busy stuffing his face. How could someone with such a hot body eat like a pig and still keep his shape? Some people had all the luck in the world.

“But I want to sleep with youuuuuu, Yuuri….”

Victor suddenly closed the gap between them, nuzzling his forehead under Yuuri’s chin. What was he, a cat? Combating his nerves, Yuuri put his hands on Victor’s shoulders and pushed him off him. It was hard finding a spot on his body that was appropriate to touch without Victor thinking Yuuri was copping a feel.

“I wish you wouldn’t say it like that.” _It’s putting too many dirty thoughts in my head and you being naked isn’t helping at all._

“But,” Victor’s mouth was full of food and he gulped before continuing, “But you said it yourself, it’s late. We have class tomorrow— _hiccup_ —and we should get some rest.”

Clearly “sleeping together” meant something different in Russia than it did in Japan. But it made Yuuri blush all shades of red every time Victor said it. It was a shock that he didn’t notice how it was making Yuuri flustered, stumbling over his words.

The futon in the living room was too small, but that was the only other option and Yuuri was _not_ taking Victor to bed with him. He would be asking for it at that point.

“I’m going to sleep. You can sleep in the living room. There are blankets in the closet next to the bathroom. Goodnight Victor.”

How was he going to explain to Phichit why Victor was here? As Yuuri was going back upstairs, he decided to cross that bridge when he got to it. He was too tired to think right now.

About ten minutes after Yuuri left Victor in the kitchen, he heard a crashing noise. He was almost certain the idiot broke something. After that, to Yuuri’s horror, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Oh God.

Victor was constantly bumping into walls, tables, or picture frames, drunkenly trying to find Yuuri’s room. He prayed to God that Phichit was a heavy sleeper. Yuuri was sure that Victor knocked everything over and he would have to clean up tomorrow.

It was no surprise then when he felt the weight of his bed shifting, as Victor slid into it, his body heat overwhelming.

Yuuri spun around and _bam_ , there Victor was in his face. Those blue eyes stared right at him, and even though he couldn’t fully see in the dark, Victor’s eyes could illuminate any kind of darkness. And it was scary.

And Yuuri couldn’t look away.

“Victor,” he squeaked. “What are you doing?” _Don’t freak out, don’t freak out._

“I got lonely.”

“I wasn’t even gone that long.”

“I don’t like sleeping alone,” Victor hiccuped, rubbing his eye.

God, why did he have to be so attractive no matter what he did? _Focus Yuuri, focus._ "You said earlier that your dog wasn’t with you. Why is that?” He asked.

"Yakov is watching her. They don't allow pets at my apartment complex and they're doing their monthly inspection. I don't want anything to happen to my puppy."

So not only was Victor Nikiforov a big baby, he’s also sucker for his dog. It made Yuuri soften a lot. But he knew he couldn't let his guard completely down. He still had to contend with the elephant in the room. Yuuri turned his back to him and tried his best to ignore the sexual tension. “That’s nice of him, considering how you’re always on his bad side."

"Mmmm, sleepy...." Yuuri felt the bed shift and to his horror, Victor snuggled right under him. His body heat felt like a furnace. "Tell me a bedtime story."

"What are you, five?" Yuuri grumbled. He’d heard of drunks that you had to babysit, but Victor was just downright clingy. But for some reason, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

Yuuri blamed his raging hormones for that.

"Mmm hungry," Victor yawned in his ear. "I want more food."

"You just ate,” Yuuri snorted. “But go get some more if you want." He tried like hell to keep as calm as possible. His heart was pounding and his dick was _throbbing_.

"Come with me," Victor whined. His voice was getting closer and closer to Yuuri’s ear. Then his stomach flipped when he felt Victor’s finger touch his hip and wrap around his waist.

_Oh_ , _fuck_. _Think fast._ ”Okay, okay." Yuuri turned around and grabbed Victor’s hand before it reached uncharted territory. "Let’s get you some food.”

"Mmm mmm, yum, yum— _hiccup_! Yuuri, hold my hand.” Jeez, he was such a clingy drunk. Victor didn't even want Yuuri to be away from him even for a second. "Stay with me…"

"If only the world could see you now." Victor Nikiforov was a major softy and a cuddle bug that didn’t like sleeping alone. Plus, he was as clingy as a magnet.

Well now Yuuri couldn't sleep with Victor's warm, half naked, muscular body cuddled against his back, and he wouldn’t let him go. What had gotten into him?

And for that matter, what had gotten into Yuuri for not stopping him?

In order not to do something they’d both regret, Yuuri got up, and guided Victor up with him. But he didn’t notice the piece of paper on the floor and Yuuri slipped, falling back on the bed.

And Victor fell right on top of him.

“Oh shit,” Yuuri cursed out loud. _Oh God, oh God, oh God._ “I’m so sorry Victor.” He immediately tried to get up, but Victor grabbed his wrists and pinned him down.

“No!” He exclaimed. “What are you—“

“Ohhh, you little minx.” Victor brushed his nose alongside Yuuri’s jawline, making the younger boy tremble against his will. “Is this what you wanted to do with me all along?”

“No, no!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I just tripped! I didn’t mean to—“

“Mhmm…” the sound of Victor’s voice was making Yuuri feel things he tried to avoid; put thoughts in his head that he tried to keep his distance from. 

“Victor, w-wait...” Yuuri could hardly breathe, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief as the older boy had his lips dangerously close to his neck. This could _not_ be happening.

“Don’t you want me? I most certainly want you.” 

“But…” Yuugi swallowed. “You like girls.”

Victor was running on alcohol fuel, and that usually meant he had absolutely no filter. “I think you cast a spell on me, Yuuri. Ever since you’ve saved me, I can’t stay away, you have this pull on me. I can’t ignore it anymore.”

“Victor,” Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re drunk. Please...”

But as soon as Yuuri looked up at him, his resistance began to falter.

Game over.

_No...no...there’s no way._ He closed his eyes, convinced that he was dreaming. _This isn’t real. This isn’t real._ Why would someone like Victor be attracted to him?

“Yuuri, look at me.” 

He couldn’t. He was scared that if he did, Victor would evaporate into thin air. Victor still had his arms pinned to the bed and he was strong. For some reason, Yuuri….liked it. No way was he going to tell Victor that, though. 

The older boy grinned and slid his knee in between Yuuri’s legs. Then gasped. “Yuuri… Are you hard?”

“No!—“ Yuuri hid his face behind a pillow and tried to squeeze his legs together but Victor kept them apart with his knee. This was mortifying. He repeated the motion a few more times and Yuuri bit into the pillow to stop from moaning. _Shit, that felt good…_

"I'm at my limit, Yuuri. Maybe it’s because I’m drunk, but I really want to fuck you right now.”

“Jesus…” Yuuri tightened the pillow closer to him when Victor tried to take it away.

"Don't do that," Victor frowned. "Show me your face."

Yuuri held on to the pillow tighter when he tried to pull it away. "Nuh uh!"

"Come on."

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"Nobody's looking but me," Victor insisted.

"That's not the problem!" Yuuri cried.

"Then what is it?"

"It's embarrassing _because_ it's you..."

“Why does it matter, Yuuri? You don’t have to be—“ then it must have dawned on him. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Yuuri felt stupid holding the pillow between them, so he put it down. His cheeks were on fire and he whimpered. That’s all the answer Victor needed.

His knee was still in between Yuuri’s legs and it took all of Yuuri’s willpower not to rub his dick against it. One hand relented from his wrist, planting on one side of his head. 

“Do you want to stop?” Victor’s eyes were glassy and dilated. Yuuri could see how unfocused they were, looking down at him with a dark, lustful gleam. Yuuri couldn’t look away. Those eyes always had a way of transfixing him, hypnotizing him into doing whatever Victor wanted. This time was no different.

“No…” he confessed quietly. “I….don’t want you to stop.”

Without saying another word, Victor leaned down and embraced Yuuri in a kiss. When their lips touched, Yuuri felt a tingle all over his body. His thoughts melted into a puddle of emotions he didn’t understand. Victor took the hand that was resting on the side of Yuuri’s head and cupped his face with it. He used his tongue and played with the outer rim of Yuuri’s lips, tasting and sampling him like an appetizer.

“Let me in,” he said softly. His voice was so commanding, yet gentle enough to let Yuuri know that he meant no harm.

He was petrified. With a shaky breath, Yuuri parted his lips slightly and gasped when Victor’s tongue slid past his teeth and into his mouth.

And he _moaned_. 

The sensation engulfed him. Their lips flirted, played and danced, pushing against the other. Victor delved deep, exploring and tasting Yuuri’s tongue, looking for a spot that made him crumble. Meanwhile, his hands blissfully surveyed his body, starting with his jawline. Victor ran a thumb back and forth across it, eliciting a shiver from Yuuri. Something about the way he touched him made him want to pass out. Sucking noises filled the air, as well as the hums and soft moans that Yuuri could no longer hold back.

Yuuri almost forgot that Victor’s knee was still in between his legs until he resumed what he did earlier. He inadvertently broke the kiss and moaned a little louder. He didn’t mean to but _fuck…_

“I don’t want...Phichit to hear us,” he huffed.

Victor smiled, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s neck. “Then he better get some ear plugs.”

Oh, _God_.

Victor used his tongue again to taste Yuuri’s skin, lapping at his throat. He started right under his chin and stopped at the base, with the wet appendage licking him the entire way down. Yuuri took his free hand (the one that _wasn’t_ still pinned down by Victor) and held on to his forearm. He didn’t know what to think about all these sensations he was feeling. He also was not 100% convinced he wasn’t dreaming.

Victor quickly decided that he loved kissing Yuuri’s neck. He saw the way it made him squirm, made him writhe in pleasure underneath him. But he could tell that Yuuri was still holding back. So, he took his knee and spread Yuuri’s legs apart even more.

“Ohhh…”

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t know how loud he truly could get, but when Victor pinned his wrists up above his head, he knew he was at the older boy’s mercy.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Victor whispered in his ear and asked him: “Do you have any lube?”

“N-no,” Yuuri stuttered.

“A condom?”

Yuuri turned his head away in shame.

Victor hid his disappointment, but he wasn’t that surprised, considering Yuuri was inexperienced. Hell, so was he for that matter. He only ever slept with women.

Trying to have full blown sex on the first try would hurt like hell.

“It’s okay. I can still make you cum in other ways,” Victor chuckled, his voice mischievous and deep. Yuuri’s face was beet red at the dirty talk. “Hey. Look at me.”

Yuuri stubbornly decided that the wall was more interesting to look at. Victor tipped his chin forward so that their eyes would meet. Biting down on his bottom lip, he looked deep into his eyes before pressing their lips together again.

This time, Victor settled his weight between Yuuri’s thighs so that there was no space between them. Yuuri tried to muffle his noises, but once he felt Victor’s hard dick pulsing against his, he cried out. His instincts told him to move, to release the pressure down there, because it was driving him crazy. 

Victor removed Yuuri’s pajama shorts, careful not to disturb his ankle. The cold made him shiver, but was quickly placated once Victor got on top of him again. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” he said in Yuuri’s ear. When Victor pinned his arms above him once more, he entwined their fingers this time.

And then he started to move.

It began with a slow grind, one that made Yuuri bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out again. The feeling was exhilarating and Victor was a vision as he moved up and down on him, their hard erections creating friction that was enough to make Victor groan. 

His muscles flexed along with his movements. Yuuri was too shy to open his eyes, scared of how his face looked to Victor. He couldn’t believe they were actually in bed doing…. _this_! But he didn’t want to think about the consequences as his mind, his body was consumed with lust. Each second that passed, the pleasure increased as well as the noises they made. Rubbing their dicks together felt so good, it was making Victor move faster, harder, stronger. Victor began cursing in his native tongue each time their hips slammed together, and Yuuri wasn't too far from doing the same thing.

He knew it was wrong, but Yuuri couldn't fight his urges anymore. Victor on top of him was too much for him to bear; too much for him to resist. So, he let himself be taken. Maybe deep down, Yuuri wanted this all along.

Because he was a jerk like that, Victor slowed down and it made Yuuri want to pull his hair out. The throb between the younger boy’s legs was becoming unbearable and he needed Victor to pick up the pace again. His underwear binding him, there was only so much his bulge could grow and Yuuri was aching for more friction.

"Why did you stop?” He snapped. “Don’t tease me like that.” He didn't mean to be hasty. He blushed when Victor stopped grinding and looked down at him.

"What was that?" He smiled. Clearly, he was enjoying this.

"Go faster dammit," Yuuri didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He was too _horny_ to care. “Just let me cum.”

"Oh...so you want me to fuck you harder."

"Yes!" He was almost on the verge of tears, and tore his wrists from Victor’s grip, hiding his face.

“None of that,” Victor suddenly got serious, and pinned Yuuri’s hands to the bed again. “You look at me when I’m fucking you. I want to see your face when you cum.”

“Shit,” Yuuri’s voice trembled, averting his gaze. That was too intimate. Eye contact was out of the question. He didn’t want Victor to focus on that, so he lifted his head to kiss him again. Victor happily obliged.

While their mouths were on each other, they resumed grinding. Victor held on to Yuuri’s face, moaning against his lips. 

“Yes….yes…Ohhh fuck, just like that.” Victor’s hair was damp and matted against his forehead, euphoria painted on his face. Each time their hips conjoined, Yuuri got louder, losing control of himself and everything he tried to hold back: moaning, saying Victor’s name, begging him not to stop.

_SMACK!_

Their skin slapped together, creating a chorus of noises that echoed around the room, reverberating off the walls. Yuuri balled his hands in fists as the older boy drove him harder into the mattress. It creaked each time they moved. At this point, it was futile to keep quiet. Victor made sure of it. Even so when he bit down on his shoulder. Yuuri hollered. Then he realized Victor was marking him. It was so hot.

And they weren’t even having real sex.

“See? I’m not even...inside you and...and it still feels good, doesn’t it...Yuuri? _Feels…so…good…_.” Victor made his point with every word, every syllable, every moan. He wanted the younger boy to know what he was doing to him. Yuuri could hear the sound of Victor’s voice losing its timbre in his ear. His breath felt desperate against Yuuri’s neck, cutting off every time he thrust against him. He was driving into Yuuri so hard, the boy’s legs began to shake. They were only in their underwear, but Yuuri could still feel everything. Victor’s thrusts were getting frantic, faster, harder. He was starting to lose control. Tears formed at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes, a spring coiling in his belly.

Breaking.

Crumbling.

Falling.

Every second that passed, Yuuri got closer and closer to his limit. He wanted so badly to hold onto Victor for dear life, but Victor wouldn’t relinquish his grip. “Uh uh,” he rasped, claiming the boy’s neck again. “Just….let me…. _ahhh!_ ”

Yuuri was worried that they were going to create a fire between their legs. He leaned his head upright, arching his back. “Shit… _shit…_ ”

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was impossible with Victor fucking him like that. He squeezed his eyes shut and saw nothing but stars, cumming hard with a violent shudder. His body spasmed, teeth clenching as the orgasm washed over him. After that, he fell limp against Victor’s restraining hands. 

Victor came right after, his body finally succumbing, and his hips moving impossibly fast. He bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder, almost desperately to keep from screaming. His final thrusts into Yuuri were harsh. It made him crazy.

Then Victor collapsed his weight on top of Yuuri, his knees giving out on him.

After that, there was a ghastly silence. Yuuri’s heart was throbbing in his chest. His underwear was soaking wet, overflowing with cum that dripped down his leg. It felt gross, but he was too weak to move. Staring blissfully at the ceiling with a vacant look in his eyes, he thought he saw a shadowy blur move over him. He had to squeeze his eyes open and shut a few times before he could make out what happened.

“Shit...I didn’t expect it to feel so good,” Victor panted, still trying to catch his breath.

“Are you…sure that wasn’t real sex?” he asked Victor, “Because it sure felt like it.”

Victor still had Yuuri’s arms pinned over his head, too tired to move. His limbs were sprawled over the boy with his face nuzzled in his neck. It had to have been soaking wet from how much attention he paid to it. “Mmm sure,” he answered drunkenly. “I don’t think you’re ready for real sex."

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not either.”

* * *

What an erotic dream.

Yuuri woke up the next morning, never feeling so groggy. He looked down at his sheets and saw the mess he made. “Ugh,” he muttered to himself. Phichit was going to have a million questions to ask when it was his turn to do the laundry.

He decided that a shower was definitely in order. The smell of dried cum was awful, and he didn’t want his best friend asking questions so early in the morning. Yuuri threw the sheets off him, but then froze once he felt something moving next to him.

Hold on…

Yuuri slowly turned around and covered his mouth to prevent screaming. How did...when did…

_Why was Victor in his bed?_

The older man stirred, groaning as he tried to adjust to the daylight. Yuuri’s mouth was agape, staring at him as if he was a mirage.

“Oh...my…..” Yuuri swallowed thickly. “ _God_.”

As soon as Victor sat up, he cupped his mouth. His stomach churned, bile rising in his throat. He made a break for the bathroom, emptying his contents in the toilet.

“No….no, this can’t be happening.” Before Yuuri could process what was going on, there was a knock on the door.

“Hey buddy. You okay in there?”

There was no way Yuuri could explain this. Phichit would come in, see both Yuuri and Victor stark naked and immediately know what they did. He wasn’t ready to face the consequences of his actions yet.

So, he did what any sane person would’ve done in his underwear, with a sprained ankle: Jump out of the window.


End file.
